


1989

by starfiresky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanHun, F/F, F/M, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfiresky/pseuds/starfiresky
Summary: AU!Anos 80| Baeksoo| Colegial|O colégio podia ser um período intenso para muitas pessoas, mas para Baekhyun era só um lembrete de sua indecisão.Era um ano decisivo, porque além de ser seu último ano como um adolescente colegial, também era o último da década, então ele queria fazer valer. Mesmo que soasse extremamente supersticioso, ele não ligava.Ele só queria que 1989 fosse um ano pra ser marcado na história.Inspirada no 1989 de Taylor Swift.





	1. 1988

O céu estava se preparando para receber os fogos de ano novo, como uma tela inteira negra com alguns pontos de destaque, levementes brilhantes.

Baekhyun estava em uma colina alta com sua família e alguns amigos em volta, esperando para que um novo ano se iniciasse.

Um ano que seria decisivo em sua vida.

1989 era o ano que marcava uma linha entre um fim e um recomeço. Como se fosse o limite dos dois lados, o forçando a escolher um dos dois.

Mas ele não sabia qual lado deveria seguir.

Seguiria para um futuro promissor, uma carreira depois da faculdade? Uma vida normal e rotineira, com sua família genérica, emprego genérico e amigos genéricos?

Ou ele poderia ser livre?

Poderia?

Eram tantas decisões a ser tomadas que o garoto ficava sem ar.

“Dez minutos, pessoal.” Gritou Jackson, seu irmão mais velho.

Estavam todos bêbados e ninguém havia reparado que ele já não estava no meio deles. Ele já não estava no meio de qualquer um, e isso fazia um tempo.

Sentia-se deslocado. Como a peça perdida de um quebra cabeça.

“Hey, amigo. Um pouco mais de ânimo, uh? Até parece que está indo para a guerra.” A ironia era que ele não poderia estar mais certo. Byun estava indo para a guerra consigo mesmo.

O garoto forçou um sorriso.

“Só estou cansado, Jackson. É tudo.”

O mais alto balançou a cabeça, como se entendesse. Mas ele não entendia, não tinha como. A pressão da família era inteiramente direcionada a Baekhyun.

“Tente se animar. Ano que vem vai ser o melhor! Seu último ano no colégio!” Ele estava mais animado que o próprio irmão, e Byun achava isso um tanto engraçado.

Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça positivamente para o irmão, que lhe fez um carinho na cabeça de volta, o deixando sozinho.

Sim, era seu último ano. Mas também significava ser o ano de decisões. Decisões que pareciam permanentes.

Ele se sentia um pouco sem rumo ou direção, apenas vivendo o momento.

Sentia-se como uma alma vagando, a procura de um corpo para se estabelecer.

E esse corpo, ele sabia, era uma mera casca de algo que ele não podia controlar: seu futuro.

O futuro era assustador.

Principalmente para um adolescente em seu último ano de colegial.

Ele sentia como se tivesse que resolver sua vida inteira em um ano só.

E esse ano era 1989.

“3 minutos, já estamos quase lá.”

Será que estavam?

Ele suspirou, pegando a garrafa de soju que havia roubado do tio, enquanto este estava ocupado demais desmaiando na cadeira reclinável.

Bebeu três goles, tossindo um pouco pelo mal costume de beber. Pensou em fazer algum tipo de promessa supersticiosa antes que o ano se iniciasse, quem sabe assim não começaria com uma meta?

“Devo começar a prometer coisas, então?” Ele riu debochado. Já estava soando como um maluco.

“Já vai começar.” Alguém gritou ao fundo, fazendo com que todos corressem para se reunir antes dos fogos começar a brilhar no céu.

O primeiro foi um rastro dourado. Seguido por mais três. E depois um laranja, fazendo uma sucessão de cores que pareciam lindas vistas com os olhos de alguém otimista.

O que não era o caso de Byun.

A contagem se iniciou, e ele pensou que deveria começar a falar ou então não iria conseguir fazer o seu trato com a Sorte.

“10!”

O garoto suspirou, acompanhando os rastros de luz no céu.

“Eu prometo me empenhar mais na escola.”

“9!”

“E confiar mais nas pessoas.”

“8!”

“Prometo fazer novos amigos.”

“7!”

“Quem sabe até uma tatuagem.” Ele sorriu, achando graça.

“6!”

“Prometo aceitar mais convites.”

“5!”

“Aceitar mudanças…”

“4!”

“Não bater no Chanyeol.” Isso seria quase impossível.

“3!”

“Prometo ser eu mesmo, verdadeiro acima de tudo.”

“2!”

“Prometo não bloquear meus sentimentos.”

“1!”

“E mais do que tudo, prometo fazer esse ano valer.”

“FELIZ ANO NOVO!” Todos gritaram juntos, se abraçando e brindando a passagem com seus copos na mão.

Baekhyun ergueu seu pequeno copo de Soju pro céu, como se estivesse brindando com o próprio ano que estava vindo.

“Feliz 1989.”

E virou o gole garganta abaixo.


	2. Reminiscence

Os fones de ouvido estavam colados às orelhas de Kyungsoo, como sempre ficavam quase o tempo inteiro.

O garoto usava a música como uma rota de fuga, como se tornasse invisível assim que os fones assumisse seu posto no alto da cabeça morena.

Normalmente ele ouvia de tudo, mas hoje em dia com a febre das ballads na rádio, o garoto começou a implorar por fitas novas do gênero ao seu pai, que já não tinha lá muita paciência para o seu hobby.

Ele sempre tinha uma fita consigo, onde quer que fosse. Era como uma chave mágica para o seu lugar de paz.

E hoje a fita era um mix que tinha gravado da rádio, começando por uma e um pouco antiga: Reminiscence, de Sanulrim*. Uma das suas bandas favoritas.

Fez seu caminho para a escola de bicicleta, como fazia todos os dias. Passava pelo parque, direto pela avenida, até chegar na escola a algumas quadras longe de sua casa. Era um pouco cansativo, não ia negar, mas era bom para sua saúde já que contava o esforço diário como exercício físico. Também um ótimo exercício contra a sua asma.

Chegava um pouco suado na escola, mas ele não se importava muito, não falava com quase ninguém além da garota que ficava na recepção da biblioteca. Ela era bem mal humorada, e se vestia engraçado: com as roupas como as dele, o cabelo cortado curto e reto, unhas lascadas e o all star preto quase sempre cheio de barro. Muitos faziam brincadeiras sobre ela, mas Kyungsoo nunca gostou disso. E apesar da garota ser bem durona, não se defendia dos valentões da escola. O que era frustrante de se ver.

Mas não podia falar nada, certo? Ele mesmo não se defendia de muitas coisas.

Entrou pela porta da frente, olhando baixo como sempre fazia. Mas não deu muito certo, pois os valentões do time já estavam fazendo a sua ronda. Era o primeiro dia de aula e ele já estava mentalmente exausto.

“Hey, gracinha. Fiquei sabendo que você caiu na minha sala, hein? Bom saber que terei alguém para fazer meus trabalhos.” Era o chinês mestiço que estava lhe provocando. Fazia isso desde quando ele entrou no colégio, há 4 anos. Kris Wu fingia ser um valentão pra despistar o fato dele ser um chinês-canadense dentro de uma escola coreana, evitando todo o bullying que ele deveria sofrer, provocando nos outros. Irônico? Nem um pouco. Covardia? Com certeza.

Kyungsoo nem ao menos lhe deu atenção, seguindo direto para seu armário no fim do corredor. Sabia que Kris logo iria se distrair com outro alvo novamente, aquilo era só um aviso.

Ele preparou a combinação do armário: 1, 8, 9, 9. Era engraçado que era quase um anagrama para o ano que estava se iniciando. Se perguntou se isso poderia ser algum tipo de sinal.

Mas não acreditava nisso, sendo uma pessoa fiel à ciência.

Do Kyungsoo era viciado na nova onda de ficção científica, havia assistido todos os filmes possíveis que retratava o assunto e até mesmo os ocidentais, como Star Wars e Doctor Who, dentre tantos outros.

Ele confessava que era um pouco viciado no gênero, e até pensava em ser roteirista de sci-fi, mas ainda era uma loucura, certo? De jeito nenhum ele conseguiria tal feito.

Mas não custava sonhar.

Ele abriu o armário e pegou alguns livros pra primeira aula do dia: Matemática, uma das suas favoritas. Era muito bom com números, apesar de não ser tão ruim com as palavras também. Tentava manter o equilíbrio em tudo.

Assim que tinha tudo pronto, fechou o armário para dar de cara com seu vizinho ao lado. Era engraçado como mesmo depois de tantos anos sendo vizinhos de armário, eles nunca haviam se falado.

Kyungsoo, particularmente, achava o garoto meio esquisito.

Ele tinha um cabelo um pouco comprido, vivia com uma palheta pendurada no pescoço criando um ar meio rock n roll, com as regatas exageradas e calças jeans coladas como as da década passada. Ele era bem bonito e chamava certa atenção das garotas mesmo não sendo o mais popular.

Andava com o cara alto do time de futebol, Park Chanyeol. Ambos não se pareciam em nada, o que era peculiar para Kyungsoo entender como se davam tão bem.

Como de costume, o garoto pegou seu material sem nem ao menos olhar para o lado, e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Ele não se importava com isso, na verdade. Gostava de ser invisível aos olhos dos outros, evitava perguntas que ele não queria responder.

Kyungsoo se dirigiu para a sala que ficava no final do corredor. Assim que entrou percebeu que boa parte dos lugares estavam ocupados, restando alguns na frente, bem de cara com o professor. O garoto suspirou.

Iria ter que ficar na frente.

Sentou-se na terceira carteira, tentando o máximo evitar a exposição desnecessária. Não adiantou muito, pois logo todos estavam em seus lugares, e ele fora o único que ficara sozinho na mesa dupla.

O garoto suspirou. Ótimo jeito de não chamar atenção.

“Bom dia turma. Sou o Professor Kwon, e hoje começamos mais um ano letivo. Um ano bem importante, de fato.”

Ele poderia ser mais óbvio? Todos ali sabiam o que estava rolando. Era o último ano de suas vidas no colégio, então todo mundo estava bem ciente disso.

Kyungsoo tentava não sentir a pressão da vida adulta lhe assombrando, mas ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentia. Era como uma sombra projetada, te acompanhando as 24h do dia.

As vezes ele não aguentava, e sucumbia a fraqueza, chorando no travesseiro. Não sabia o que fazer, muito menos qual faculdade queria ir, e ver seu pai se esforçando pelo seu sustento, esperando que ele conseguisse uma entrada em um curso de medicina, era a coisa mais aterrorizante que ele podia sentir. Sentia como se não fosse o suficiente, uma pedra no caminho dele.

As vezes ele achava melhor que estivesse morto, assim seu pai não iria se decepcionar tanto com seu filho idiota que sonhava em ser roteirista de ficção científica.

“Como bem sabem, esse ano teremos um exame importante para ser feito. Para suas futuras carreiras.”

Todos sabiam, o que não diminuía o nervosismo de ninguém.

“Não houve ainda nenhuma mudança desde o ano passado, então continua a mesma coisa: o CASAT é dividido em 9 matérias e invés do antigo ensaio que vocês tinham que escrever, agora farão uma entrevista. Terão um testes antes e depois do CASAT, por intervenção das universidades que acharam melhor esse método avaliativo.”

Kyungsoo achou uma péssima ideia o professor começar a falar sobre universidades no primeiro dia de aula. Ninguém se mexia, ninguém ao menos respirava. Tudo o que ele falava era como um martelo batendo repetidamente marcando as sentenças de morte.

“As matérias são divididas entre: literatura Coreana, história nacional, matemática, clássicos Chineses, ética nacional, política e economia, e tecnologia industrial ou gestão de casa. Além das eletivas que incluem língua estrangeira, mais o inglês, e um teste vocacional.” Ele terminou de ler, olhando para a classe. “Sei que é muita informação, mas vamos se esforçar para dar o nosso melhor.”

Muita informação era eufemismo. Ele estava se sentindo completamente sufocado. A pressão era esmagadora, e sabia que só pioraria com a competitividade absurda que iria ter que enfrentar daqui pra frente. Era sempre assim, e vinha sendo faz um tempo.

O ensino médio não preparava os alunos para o exame de admissão. Muitos dos alunos mais velhos não conseguiram passar no ano passado, pois o método de aprendizagem era diferente do método avaliativo. As pessoas se confundiam, e se esforçavam a toa. Os alunos estavam sempre tentando sabotar um ao outro, parecendo estar na selva de novo. Todos queriam uma vaga na universidade.

Mas Kyungsoo não sabia se ele queria.

Tinha esperanças de fazer algo perto do que gostava, como jornalismo ou literatura. Estudar para uma vaga em medicina estava muito além do que ele poderia suportar.

  
  


 

 

 

Baekhyun esperava o sinal bater sentado em cima de uma privada fechada. Não estava ligando muito se alguém iria se irritar com o fato de ter uma cabine a menos no banheiro, por puro capricho. Ele não estava nem aí.

Colocou sua mochila no chão, e pegou o walkman amarelo de dentro da bolsa, percebendo tardiamente que estava sem fita. Suspirou. Não ia ter nada pra fazer durante quase uma hora inteira.

Chutou a porta, em frustração.

Era o primeiro dia de aula, e ele já estava irritado com tudo isso.

Arrancou algumas folhas no seu caderno, tentando escrever alguma melodia para a canção que estava em sua mente fazia um tempo.

Ele tocava guitarra, apesar de quase sempre fazer isso sozinho. Era um pouco frustrante porque Baekhyun queria montar a sua banda. Mas o problema era ter a banda. Era difícil achar pessoas com o mesmo gosto que o dele, ou que soubessem cantar suas músicas favoritas em inglês (ele confessava que também não era tão bom). Então ele só tocava para si, tentando arrancar um solo ou dois das seis cordas vibrantes. Ou alguma balada coreana para a sua mãe, já que ela adorava cantar com ele.

Quando eles ainda eram uma família normal.

Baekhyun bufou.

Não ia pensar nisso agora.

Viu que a folha estava mais rabiscada do que cifrada, e resolveu deixar o caderno de lado, o guardando na mochila. Acabou por sair do banheiro onde estava escondido, frustrado por não ter o que fazer e deu de cara com um baixinho rechonchudo de óculos redondo. O garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreendido por sua aparição repentina.

Ficaram se olhando, até que ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, o questionando.

“Qual é nanico?” O outro parou onde estava, perto da pia, repreensivo. Parecia até que fofo dessa maneira. Byun sorriu de leve. “Hey, você tem uma fita?”

“F-fita?” Ele perguntou com uma voz grossa que o mais alto não esperava sair de sua boca. Foi surpreendido pela segunda vez no dia.

“É, sabe, cassete. Preciso de uma fita.”

“Pra que quer uma fita?” Perguntou desconfiado.

“Pra ouvir música, oras bolas. Pra que mais?”

“Uh, certo. Eu tenho. Mas não aqui comigo.”

“Certo.” Ambos ficaram em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. O baixinho o olhando como se ele fosse um experimento de Marte. E Baekhyun esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa.

“E então?”

“Então o que?”

“Pegue a fita, oras.”

O outro o mediu, tentando entender o que ele estava falando. Franziu o cenho antes de voltar a falar.

“Por que eu faria isso?”

“Vamos cara, é só uma fita. Você poderia salvar a minha vida.”

“Eu nem te conheço.”

“Melhor assim, não acha?” Baekhyun piscou pra ele. Sempre funcionava com as garotas.

“Não. Você não faz o menor sentido. E não faz bem ficar aí cabulando aula, vai acabar sendo pego por alguém.”

Nisso Baekhyun se irritou. Ninguém o dizia o que fazer.

“Cuide da sua vida.” Colocou a mochila nas costas, e saiu do banheiro, empurrando o outro pelo ombro.

Assim que saiu, percebeu a burrada que fez: seria pego matando aula se não se escondesse algum lugar. Mas, por sorte, o sinal bateu. O que significava que a aglomeração de pessoas iria se alastrar pelo corredor. Suspirou aliviado.

Essa foi perto.

Seguiu para o seu armário no fim do corredor. Daria um jeito de passar o resto do dia na biblioteca, quem sabe encontraria alguma fita lá? Se não, poderia ainda ler algum livro. Ele adorava ler, na verdade. Principalmente poesias, mas essa era uma parte que ele escondia das pessoas. Sempre caçoavam do seu gosto por literatura.

Estava ajeitando alguns livros quando a muralha apareceu, tampando toda luz que ele poderia receber. A muralha chamada Park Chanyeol.

“Fala, brother. Como foram suas aulas? Animado para o melhor ano de nossas vidas?” Chanyeol disse com uma falsa animação. Pelo jeito já haviam feito o discurso dos formandos.

Baekhyun o olhou, segurando uma risada. Ele estava do mesmo jeito de sempre com seu cabelo grande e enrolado, coberto por um boné que fazia suas orelhas grandes serem camufladas. Mas Byun sabia que ainda estavam ali. Usava uma camiseta de um time de futebol americano que ele não conhecia. Não conhecia nenhum, na verdade.

“Não sei. Eu não fui em nenhuma aula. Hey, você tem uma fita aí?”

“Espera aí… você o quê?” O menino suspirou. Chanyeol podia ser um pouco brincalhão, mas era extremamente responsável e tirava boas notas. O que já era uma total diferença entre eles.

“Eu só… senti que não seria importante. Então estou no banheiro, esperando o horário.” Na verdade ele estava extremamente desanimado, e mal conseguiu se dirigir para a sala. Parecia precisar de uma força descomunal pra isso.

“Você está matando aula e nem me avisa?” Ok, talvez ele não era tão responsável assim. Baekhyun ergueu as sobrancelhas.

O grandão estava chocado com ele, como se tivesse cometido o maior crime de traição.

“Você? Matando aula?”

“O que? Eu posso ser descolado também.” Byun riu debochado. Então era disso que se tratava?

“Não está tão legal, pra falar a verdade. Fiquei uma hora inteira sem fazer nada.”

“Aaah, por isso perguntou sobre a fita? Desculpe, cara. Mas não tenho nenhuma comigo.”

“Tudo bem. Estou indo pra biblioteca de qualquer jeito. Se quiser sair, estarei lá.”

“Massa! Mas agora tenho aula de História, e sabe como o Sr. Park é tenebroso.” Oh, e como sabia. “Falou, meu brother. Te vejo mais tarde.”

“Até mais.” O menino riu enquanto o outro se dirigia para a aula. Mas Baekhyun não, pois ele iria até a biblioteca encontrar alguma fita perdida para o seu walkman.

 

 

O corredor da sala dos professores era um pouco mais escuro do que os outros da escola, pois ficava no lado sem janela do prédio, funcionando apenas com ar condicionado. O que era um perigo para a sua asma já atacada.

Kyungsoo tinha recebido um pedido para encontrar o professor de matemática depois da aula, então ali ele estava, esperando que não tivesse feito algo de errado. Já estava se sentindo tão pressionado depois da palestra sobre o CASAT, que qualquer compromisso escolar o deixava aterrorizado.

Kyungsoo estava em frente da porta de madeira grande, tomando coragem para bater. Estava um pouco nervoso com o que o professor poderia lhe pedir, então respirou fundo antes de finalmente bater. 

A porta se abriu vagarosamente com um sorriso do professor abriu, que estava lhe convidando para entrar. Assim que passou pela entrada, notou que a sala do Sr. Kwon era um pouco menor do que ele imaginava. Haviam vários livros nas estantes, muitos deles provavelmente de matemática e matérias relacionadas. O painel no fundo da mesa estava coberto de pôsteres com informações sobre o CASAT, e todas mudanças que estavam acontecendo durantes os anos, desde o massacre de Gwangju. Faziam-se nove anos desde o massacre, mas a população ainda carregava consigo as memórias da repreensão brutal do governo contra o corpo estudantil, que resultou em centenas de mortos. Dentre eles professores e estudantes universitários que só queriam lutar pela democracia e contra a ditadura de Chun Doo-hwan.

Kyungsoo havia perdido um irmão naquele dia. E o pior de tudo, é que ainda não haviam achado seu corpo. Algumas pessoas estiveram desaparecidas, mas ninguém se prostrou a procurá-las. Era horrível como o governo simplesmente te descartava como um saco de chá usado. Ele suspirou, tentando bloquear as memórias ruins, e prestando mais atenção no professor a sua frente. O mesmo ainda estava escrevendo na agenda, em completo silêncio.

“Sente-se Do Kyungsoo.” Ele se sentou, mais ainda não disse nada. “Eu lhe chamei aqui hoje, pois tenho uma proposta pra você.” 

O professor fechou o livro, o encarando agora com um sorriso simpático. Ele tinha uma ideia do porquê ele estava ali, mas isso não diminuía nada o seu nervosismo.

“Já deve imaginar, que o chamei aqui por causa das monitorias.” Sim, ele imaginava. Acenou positivamente só para dar ênfase. O professor concordo, antes de continuar.

“Esse é um ano um tanto decisivo. Não sabemos direito como as coisas vão andar daqui pra frente, mas precisamos dar o máximo de sis. Não concorda?”

Ele não sabia se concordava ou não. Não sabia nem ao menos como iria lidar com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ele só queria parar no tempo durante um momento, e poder pensar no que fazer. Estava completamente perdido.

“Concordo plenamente, senhor.” Uma mentira gigantesca, mas que não ia ser percebida pelo homem a sua frente. Não poderia ser percebida por ninguém.

“Bem, então… eu gostaria de lhe pedir que acompanhasse os alunos que tenham dificuldades com matérias de exatas. Sei que suas notas são mais do que excelentes.”

Bem, sim. Ele tinha facilidade com matérias como essas. O que não significava que tinha facilidade para ensinar, isso era outro assunto. Se esforçou para não demonstrar qualquer tipo de reação diante o novo fardo que ele teria que carregar.

“Tudo bem, Senhor. Como quiser.” O professor o encarou, tentando sondar algo com a sua resposta, mas não conseguiu nada. Suspirou, enquanto voltou a rabiscar algo em alguns papéis, entregando-os a Kyungsoo.

“Passe na secretaria, e dê esses formulários a Sunmi. Ela vai saber te orientar com horários e as salas, e tudo mais. Agradeço pelo seu interesse, Kyungsoo. Será muito útil para a escola.” Ele quis dizer que seria muito útil pra ele, pois teria um backup se o ano começasse a ir mal.

Do apenas acenou positivamente novamente, fazendo uma reverência antes de sair.

Ótimo, seu ano ia ser, com certeza, muito marcante.  
  
  


 

Já faziam quase 4 horas que Baekhyun estava perambulando pela escola, se revezando entre se esconder na biblioteca ou banheiro. Estava ficando ótimo nisso, e a bibliotecária dorminhoca só o ajudava a passar despercebido quando queria.

Ele ainda não havia achado nenhuma fita que pudesse lhe servir para alguma coisa, então começou a ler algumas histórias clássicas ocidentais, como aquele cara do nome engraçado: Shakespeare. Mas ele nunca foi muito a fim de romances trágicos ou qualquer tipo de romance. Simplesmente não era pra ele.

Gostava dos provérbios chineses. Aquelas que te fazem pensar e refletir sobre a vida. Ou os poemas dos sábios antigos, cheios que metáforas que ele se esforçava para entender.

A coisa era: adorava poemas. 

Adorava porque sempre tinha um segredo escondido, como uma resposta para a dúvida que o autor lhe apresentava. E ele também era cheio das dúvidas.

Começou a passar entre as filas de livros, tentando procurar um que se encaixasse no seu gênero. Havia uma fileira com vários tipos de poemas, mas muitos deles eram sobre amor.

O baixinho bufou.

Droga de amor que infectava toda a literatura. Será o possível que as pessoas não escrevem sobre outra coisa?

Estava determinado, então não parou até encontrar um livro um pouco velho, com os clássicos chineses. Abriu o livro e foi folheando até que encontrasse algum título que lhe chamasse atenção.

E acabou encontrando.

O poema era titulado de “O Cantar da Pedra Solitária”, de Dharma Master Chong. Ele não sabia quem ele era, mas começou a ler mesmo assim.

  
  


A pedra solitária sobe direto para o céu

E olha para as quatro direções do Lago Placid.

Ondas constantemente espirram em torno das raízes da pedra

Como galhos de árvores tremem incessantemente ao vento.

A pedra se inclina nas ondas, imergindo sua sombra

Enquanto uma névoa do por do sol invadindo transforma seu topo para vermelho.

Desacompanhada, ela se projeta para além dos picos agrupados,

Subindo sozinho entre as nuvens brancas.

                                     (Tradução Livre)  
  


Ele olhou e leu o poema umas três vezes para que pudesse lhe fazer algum sentido. Mas ainda sim era difícil. Teria que achar a sua resposta para a pergunta que o autor estava apresentando.

Resolveu copiar o poema em uma folha, e levá-lo em sua mochila para pensar mais um pouco sobre ele quando tivesse tempo. Ele acreditava que se achasse a resposta para aquele poema, poderia entender qualquer coisa. Nada parecia mais difícil que aquilo.

Ele saiu da seção de poemas, e seguiu para a área onde havia algumas mesas para se estudar. Baekhyun sentou lá, abrindo a mochila. Faltava pouco para que o período de aulas acabasse, então não tinha muito o que fazer, já já voltaria para a casa. Colocou os braços na mesa, fazendo um travesseiro para dormir, e acabou esbarrando as mãos em algo. Mexeu os dedos, pegando o objeto e seu sorriso se alargou. Era uma fita.

“Wow! Então era aqui que estava escondida?”

Analisou o objeto como se tivesse encontrado um pedaço de ouro. Até que ele lembrou: não precisava mais dela, já iria pra casa.

O garoto bufou irritado.

“Você podia ter aparecido antes, uh?”

Olhou a fita novamente e percebeu o que não tinha visto antes. A fita não tinha nome nenhum, e estava com a etiqueta rasgada. Estranho. Por que alguém teria uma fita sem identificação?

Resolveu colocar a fita pra tocar em seu walkman, e logo apertou o play. Primeiro ouviu o que parecia ser um choro masculino. Depois, com muito horror, percebeu que conhecia muito bem esse choro masculino. Pois era o seu melhor amigo quem estava sendo gravado.

“ _Sehun… eu, eu peço desculpas, brother. Eu não quis fazer aquilo. Não sei o que deu em mim. Se… se você só puder me perdoar.”_ Mais lágrimas e um barulho meio nojento de nariz sendo assoado. _“E-eu te juro que nunca mais faço isso. S-sério. Fiz essa fita pra você me perdoar, tem todos os seus favoritos. P-por favor, aceite falar comigo. Eu ficarei esperando._ ” O áudio cortou, e começou a tocar a playlist. 

Eram ballads coreanas que Baekhyun não conhecia, porque ele odiava todas elas. E Chanyeol supostamente as odiava também, então o que estava acontecendo?

Ele tinha que saber.


	3. Jump

Eram 7h da manhã e Jump de Van Halen estava explodindo do auto falante da rádio.

Era assim que ele acordava todas as manhãs: com alguma música que estava fazendo sucesso lá fora, estourando em seus ouvidos como um despertador musical.

Ele odiava a nova onda de ballads que havia se alastrado pelo país. Era fã de rock e todos os estilos que giravam em torno do gênero. Gostava da batida da bateria, e os efeitos sonoros característicos para um estilo mais dance. Amava se sentir vivo quando escutava música e cantava tão alto quanto podia.

Mas mesmo o rock de maior qualidade não o preparava para acordar animado à essa hora da manhã.

Principalmente para ir a escola.

Era seu último ano, mas ele sentia como se fosse mais um ano qualquer. A vida não havia mudado em nada, e não se sentia mais adulto por estar a um passo de sair da escola, ou por não ter que pisar nunca mais naquele lugar. Parecia que o tempo pra ele passava como areia numa ampulheta: fácil e direto. Como se todos os obstáculos que os jovens graduandos costumam temer, não fizessem mais sentido.

O fato era que ele estava um pouco preocupado.  
Queria que 1989 fosse o ano de sua vida. Queria que o último ano antes da virada da década marcasse o estágio em que ele passaria de ser um fracasso, para a extrema vitória.

Mas ele sabia que isso era pedir demais, principalmente na cidade onde morava.

Ele não queria que o ano fosse uma ampulheta. Ele queria um relógio de torre. Berrando a cada hora passada, e badalando no final do ciclo das 12 horas. Queria poder ser adolescente, por uma única vez, antes de ter que encarar a incerteza do suposto futuro promissor que ele não sabia se iria ter.

Se levantou da cama, e seguiu com os passos até o banheiro. A casa estava silenciosa, como sempre estava à essa hora da manhã. Sua mãe trabalhava cedo, e quase nunca estava presente quando os pequenos vinham para a casa, deixando para ele a tarefa de cuidar dos outros dois irmãos. Baekhyun sempre fazia o café da manhã e os aprontavam para a escola, deixando para a Sr. Park a tarefa de levá-los até lá.

A mãe de Chanyeol e a sua eram amigas, então sempre ajudavam uma a outra. Acabou que, pela interação frequente das duas, os meninos também se tornaram bons amigos.

Desde a infância Baekhyun conhecia Chanyeol como a palma de sua mão, pois sempre foi uma pessoa muito aberta, e lhe contava todos os segredos de seu coração.

Até os mais bobos.

Mas depois que entraram no ensino médio, Byun sentiu que seu amigo já não agia mais como antes. Ainda eram próximos, e passavam juntos alguns dos fins de semana. Porém às vezes parecia que havia alguma barreira que o mais alto queria impor, trancando Baekhyun do lado de fora. Como se tivesse algo a esconder.

Ele havia se tornado um bom amigo de Sehun, que jogava como atacante do time de futebol que Park treinava. Nos fins de semana, os dois passavam normalmente em festas do time, ou treinando para a próxima partida. Viviam grudados, e Byun poderia até dizer que sentia uma certa inveja ou ciúmes, mas ele não sentia. Qualquer um poderia ver que Chanyeol e Sehun eram ótimos amigos, bem melhor do que ele próprio, se fosse ser sincero.

Eram perfeitos juntos, com toda aquela altura e os hobbies em comum.

Então era exatamente por essa razão que aquela fita lhe incomodava tanto. O Park já havia escondido coisas dele antes, mas talvez não naquele nível de tristeza. Conhecia ele o suficiente para dizer que aquele choro era verdadeiro, e que seu amigo estava sofrendo de verdade.

Baekhyun estava com medo de estar sendo ultrapassado para trás. Mas, principalmente, irritado da possibilidade de Sehun ter feito algo para o seu melhor amigo. Chanyeol às vezes poderia ser bem cego em relação às pessoas.

Ele já estava acabando com o café, quando os pequenos apareceram. Taeyong e Taeyang.

Sim, eram gêmeos. O que só podia ser uma confusão infernal para todos. Mas ele os adorava mesmo assim.

“Bom dia pessoal.”

“Om tia.” Responderam em uníssono, fazendo o mais velho sorrir.

Seus irmãozinhos eram talvez a única razão pela qual ele ainda seguia em frente. Normalmente eles ficavam com o pai, que era separado da mãe de Baekhyun. Mas também podiam vir para a sua casa as vezes e esticar seu final de semana, voltando só na segunda depois do café. E estava se tornando assim toda vez.

“O que vão querer para o café? Arroz? Sopa?”

“Sooopa.” Taeyong disse, com um sorriso no rosto. Eles não eram idênticos, mas ainda sim se pareciam, como irmãos que se parecem. O que pra Baekhyun não fazia muito sentido, já que ele e Jackson não tinham nada a ver um com outro.

Jackson era alto e bonito, parecia mais um modelo asiático do que advogado. Sempre que desfilava com seus ternos na cidadezinha, arrancava suspiros de todas as garotas. E alguns garotos também.

Baekhyun era magro e baixinho. Tinha ainda uma estatura um pouco infantil, sem muitas formas ou músculos. Usava roupas que remetiam aos ídolos do rock que tanto ouvia, e estava deixando seu mullet crescer. Não era muito atraente para a massa geral. O sucesso que fazia era mais pela fama de se encaixar no ridículo estilo bad boy. Nada mais que isso.

Então pra ele era um pouco esquisito que os dois se parecessem tanto, quando todos naquela casa eram tão diferentes.

Colocou a comida sobre a mesa e ajudou os pequenos com ela, fazendo os comer tudo. Era difícil ter a atenção de crianças, principalmente dessa idade, mas ele até que se virava.

Logo o telefone começou a tocar, fazendo com que ele deixasse os meninos sozinhos por um instante.

“Sem bagunça, hein? Volto logo.” Os dois riram pra ele como cúmplices de um crime maligno. E era disso que ele tinha medo.

Só restava rezar.

Puxou o telefone do gancho do corredor.

“Alô?”

“Oh, Baekhyun? Já está tudo pronto, querido?” Era a Sra. Park. Claro, provavelmente já estava na hora dos pequenos irem pra aula.

“Humm… sim, eu acho que já dá pra vir.”

“Você também quer uma carona? Posso te deixar na escola.” Ah, mas nem em um milhão de anos. De jeito nenhum.

“Obrigado Sra. Park, mas acho que já estou bem atrasado. Iria piorar pra mim.” Era em parte verdade, por isso a mais velha concordou com ele do outro lado da linha.

“Certo, então chego aí em uns 5 minutos. Até.”

“Tchau.” Ele desligou, voltando o telefone pro gancho.  

Foi até a cozinha novamente, incrivelmente não encontrando nada fora do lugar. Realmente estava impressionado. Os pequenos estavam concentrados em mergulhar o arroz na sopa, então a bagunça estava apenas sobre a mesa.

Baekhyun suspirou. Bom demais pra ser verdade.

“Vamos, levem suas bundas até o banheiro. Precisamos lavar essa caca.” Os pequenos riam, enquanto corriam até o banheiro do andar de baixo. Não teria muito tempo pra limpar toda a bagunça, então apenas fez um serviço razoável. Sua mãe iria o matar mais tarde, mas não havia muito o que se fazer.

Algum tempo depois, a buzina já dava pra ser ouvida do lado de fora, anunciando a chegada da Sra. Park. Os pequenos correram antes que ele pudesse direcionar qualquer coisa, pegando as pequenas mochilas e entrando no carro por si só. Era meio impressionante de se ver.

Baekhyun parou na porta da frente e deu um pequeno aceno para a mulher no volante, que ostentava o mesmo penteado do filho mais velho: cabelos enrolados tampando as orelhas.

Era engraçado como eles tinham manias parecidas e nem ao menos percebiam. Como por exemplo o hábito de sempre estar disposta a ajudar alguém, ou a inocência que possuíam. De certo modo, Chanyeol era bem parecido com sua mãe.

Baekhyun entrou novamente dentro da casa e se direcionou para o quarto, pegando suas coisas para ir à escola. Olhou no relógio e viu que tinha apenas alguns minutos antes do portão abrir, então tentou se apressar.

Assim que ele estava saindo do quarto viu o walkman amarelo em cima da mesa de estudos. Pensou que talvez seria de extrema importância que o objeto fosse carregado em sua mochila, já que poderia ter que usar alguma distração de novo. Pegou-o em uma mão só, já abrindo para tirar a fita que ele no dia anterior na biblioteca. Era estranho como o nome estava rasgado de uma maneira bruta. Não conseguia imaginar porque isso tinha acontecido. Será que Sehun havia ficado com raiva? Ou será que ao menos havia recebido a fita? Parecia que estava em algum daqueles seriados de detetives e afins. Sempre tinha alguma resposta para ele procurar.

Procurou por alguma outra fita que não tivesse que ouvir a voz chorosa de seu amigo no começo (em parte porque ele sentia pena, em parte porque ele não aguentava as assoadas de nariz do outro - simplesmente nojento).

A fita era uma que tinha gravado já fazia algum tempo. Cheia de músicas ocidentais das quais ele mais gostava: Twisted Sister, Bon Jovi, Bowie e uma boa parte apenas de Van Halen. Nada mais do que um bom agito, daqueles cheios de solos de guitarra e baterias selvagens. Sentia-se enérgico com apenas poucos segundos das músicas, mais como um energético natural para ele.  

Jogou o resto dos materiais na mochila, e seguiu seu caminho até a escola, na bicicleta azul Monerata de cano baixo. Era um pouco difícil de pedalar com aquela altura, mas ainda sim era uma bicicleta. Mesmo que, na realidade, ela ainda pertencesse ao seu hyung Jackson, Baekhyun fazia bom proveito dela.

Não demorou para chegar no quarteirão, virando a esquina da escola. O estacionamento estava lotado, mas ainda havia duas vagas. Duas preciosas vagas. Ele pedalou forte, como nunca havia pedalado em toda a sua vida, para conseguir pegar o lugar. E conseguiu.

Sorriu. 

Talvez esse tenha sido o feito em sua semana.

Buscou a corrente com o cadeado na mochila, até que um garoto parou do seu lado, com uma bicicleta vermelha escuro alta, ao contrário da sua. O garoto era rechonchudo, talvez um pouco gordinho, e tinha os fones grudados na cabeça. Assim que levantou o olhar, Byun percebeu que era o mesmo garoto que havia lhe negado uma fita no outro dia.

O garoto apenas o olhou, com os olhos naturalmente arregalados por trás das lentes redondas. Trancou a bicicleta na grade, e seguiu seu caminho até a porta da escola. Baekhyun achou graça. Ele era mesmo um pouco esquisito. Não sabia o porquê, mas quando deu por si, já estava o seguindo pelo corredor.

“Hey!” Ele gritou, mas o outro não escutou. Estava concentrado demais nos fones grandes em volta da cabeça morena. Baekhyun bufou. Teria que se esforçar.

Aproximou-se do pequeno, deslocando o fone esquerdo da orelha, lhe chamando a atenção. O garoto pulou, assustado. Parecia que estava prestes a infartar.

“O que?” Respondeu com a voz grossa e confusa. Tinha até se esquecido que a voz do rapaz não combinava em nada com a aparência inocente que ele tinha. Era um contraste imenso, mas de certa forma, até que se encaixava.

Baekhyun sorriu, enquanto puxava a fita cassete do bolso, mostrando para ele como se tivesse encontrado um bilhete da loteria.

“Encontrei uma fita.” O garoto de olhos grandes franziu o cenho, como se tentasse raciocinar o que ele estava lhe falando. Talvez nem se lembrasse mais de Baekhyun, ou simplesmente achasse que ele era maluco. Pareceu se dar conta dos fatos, pois voltou com a cara habitual sem expressão.

“Que bom.” Deu de ombros e passou reto, em direção ao fim do corredor, deixando o outro plantado onde estava. Byun riu da maneira dele agir. Quem supostamente era tão espontâneo nesses dias? Era praticamente uma raridade encontrar pessoas únicas no mar de figurinhas repetidas. Todos sempre fingindo ser alguém que não é. Estava cansando disso. Buscava pela mudança significativa esse ano, e percebeu que talvez o garoto rechonchudo poderia lhe ajudar com seu plano.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Kyungsoo não sabia o que o garoto estranho do armário ao lado queria com ele, mas achou melhor não dar muita bola. Já estava acostumado com as gozações, e bem cansado delas também, então já não tinha tanta disposição para fingir interesses. Ele só queria poder levar a vida normalmente, por pelo menos uma vez.

Suspirou enquanto colocava suas coisas no armário. Provavelmente não teria um ano de paz. Seu último ano ia ser cercado de piadas e intimidações novamente, como sempre era. Sabia que mesmo todos estando a beira de um colapso por causa do vestibular, ninguém iria relaxar para o seu lado. Na verdade, suspeitava que isso iria piorar.

Ele fechou o armário se preparando para ir para a sala de aula quando viu Kris Wu, dessa vez falando com uma garota do segundo ano. Ela não parecia feliz com a abordagem, mas não havia muita coisa que ele poderia fazer. Ele mesmo não tinha coragem de encará-los. O time de futebol.

Se achavam os donos do mundo, sempre intimidando alguém para se submeter às suas vontades. Seja uma garota que sirva de objeto para suas fantasias depravadas, ou nerds que fossem inteligentes o suficiente para fazerem seus trabalhos. Nerds como ele. E isso já estava durando tempo demais.

Ele decidiu que ia dar um fim nisso esse ano. Não iria mais ser a pessoa que deixaria ser pisada pelos outros, não mais. Iria se defender, focar no vestibular e conseguir sua nota para um curso de medicina, como seu pai sonhou para ele. Precisava dessa vaga, ou iria acabar vivendo com o pai de baixo do Rio Han. E isso não era uma possibilidade.

Afastou os pensamentos sombrios. Não era hora para isso. Era hora para dar o seu melhor, e tentar estudar alguma coisa que lhe servisse. Gabaritaria aquela prova, custe o que custar.

Entrou na sala já vasculhando o lugar para se sentar, mas todos estavam nos mesmos lugares que antes. O que só significou uma coisa: ele teria que ficar naquela carteira pelo resto do ano. E nem ao menos sabia quem era a sua dupla. Esperava que fosse uma pessoa estudiosa, ou iam ter problemas.

Era a aula de matemática novamente, e o Sr. Kwon estava a todo vapor, escrevendo símbolos atrás de símbolos na lousa. Eram familiares, ao mesmo tempo que Do pensou nunca tê-los visto antes. Parecia que agora as matérias começariam a se misturar uma nas outras. Estava um pouco nervoso.

“Hoje, turma, iremos aprender sobre Polinômios. Mais precisamente, passaremos por todos os níveis deles.” Ótimo. Finalmente algo com que Kyungsoo poderia trabalhar.

“Então, vamos começar conceituando o que são os polinômios. São expressões que vão ser utilizadas para elaborar as funções polinomiais. Como as funções de primeiro, segundo e terceiro grau.”

O professor mal tinha acabado a frase, quando a porta da sala se abriu, revelando um dos presidentes de sala segurando um aluno.

Aquele aluno.

Seu vizinho de armário.

“Bom dia, Senhor. Será que podemos conversar?” O presidente estava visivelmente irritado, enquanto o outro garoto parecia bravo. Talvez bastante bravo. Era visível que ele não queria ter sido pego, onde quer que estivesse.

O professor suspirou enquanto se dirigia até o lado de fora da sala, fechando a porta depois.

Todos começaram a rir com cochichos, como se fosse hilário o idiota ter sido pego. Kyungsoo não achava nada engraçado. Para ele o garoto não passava de um idiota querendo chamar atenção.

Garotos idiotas sempre queriam chamar atenção.

“Ele é do tipo malvado, não é? Incrivelmente sexy com aqueles jeans agarrados.” Era Kang Seulgi quem estava falando agora. Ele revirou os olhos. Outra coisa que garotos idiotas adoravam fazer: ser o alvo de idolatria das garotas. Apostava que faziam isso de propósito, já que amavam chamar atenção.

“Tenho certeza que ele deveria estar fazendo alguma coisa fora da Lei. Quer dizer, olhe pra ele…” Song Victoria era a outra candidata para o clube dos garotos populares. Já havia tido problemas com Kris Wu, mas, novamente, quem não tinha? Ele era impossível.

Mas Kyungsoo admitia que também havia pensado o pior sobre o garoto rebelde, mesmo que a pouco tempo atrás ele parecia inofensivo. Nunca se sabe o que esperar das pessoas, então ele era cuidadoso.

A porta se abriu novamente, revelando o garoto irritado. Ele se dirigiu para a sala,  vasculhando alguma carteira pra se sentar, até que percebeu.

Oh, não. Kyungsoo percebeu também.

A única carteira vaga era do seu lado.

“Oh, mas que baleia sortuda!” O comentário não lhe passou despercebido, mas ele não ligou. Victoria poderia ser bem má às vezes.

Ele realmente não ligava para isso, trocaria de carteira com ela se quisesse. Mas, por favor, será que dava pro garoto sentar em outro lugar? Ele iria precisar estudar a sério esse ano!

Droga, porque sua vida não lhe dava um dia de folga? Não poderia ser possível que tudo fosse por água abaixo num período tão curto de tempo.

O garoto sorriu enquanto se sentava do lado dele. Colocou a mochila em cima da mesa, já se fazendo confortável.

“Que bom que terei alguém para fazer minhas tarefas.” Ah, mas nem pensar! Virou o rosto pra ele, empurrando o óculos caído para o meio do nariz. Era meio irritante ter que continuar fazer isso, precisava de um novo. Mas isso podia muito bem esperar.

“Já vou lhe avisando que não estou a fim de parcerias. Será cada um um por si. Que fique entendido.”

“Não disse que quero ser seu parceiro, disse que terei alguém para fazer minhas tarefas.” O garoto piscou pra ele.

Como era irritante!

Kyungsoo iria se virar para lhe dizer poucas e boas, mas o professor interrompeu.

“Você! Fique depois que a aula acabar. Teremos uma conversa.” Kyungsoo sorriu. Pelo jeito ele estava encrencado. Ótimo. Assim não teria tempo para lhe perturbar.

Ele abriu seu caderno enquanto o outro puxava seu material da mochila. Era incrivelmente novo, parecendo que nunca havia sido usava. E devia mesmo ser assim, já que era a primeira vez que ele aparecia para a aula.

O garoto não estava prestando muita atenção aos olhares ao redor, parecia que seu foco era diretamente a ele. Isso deixava Kyungsoo um pouco nervoso. Não queria ter um bully como parceiro, ia ser muito estressante. Pra não dizer que poderia o levar a loucura.

Sr. Kwon começou a explicar a matéria novamente, desde o começo para que todos pudessem entender. Ele era um professor muito dedicado, tinha que admitir. Mas não adiantava de muita coisa, pois muito dos alunos já haviam desistido da matéria desde quando a disciplina havia começado.

Era sempre assim com as exatas.

O que ele achava uma pena. Não eram todas as pessoas que tinham o poder de apreciar a ciência em sua pureza. Se dessem uma chance, poderiam ver que há muita beleza por trás daquele monte e números e padrões. Poderiam ficar surpreendidos.

Ele começou a anotar algumas coisas que estava achando interessantes ou importantes da matéria, quando a sua dupla começou a batucar o lápis na carteira, de maneira irritante. Parecia ser algum ritmo musical, disso ele podia suspeitar. Mas não estava ligando muito para descobrir qual era, o barulho em si já era irritante.

“Você quer parar?” Kyungsoo disse, sussurrando baixo para não atrapalhar a aula.

O garoto sorriu, ladino.

“O quê? O que disse?” Estava praticamente gritando para a sala inteira ouvir.

Não era possível! Será que ele era louco?

Todos estavam prestando atenção nos dois agora, e ele só conseguia ficar mais e mais vermelho com toda a atenção indesejada. Queria matar o garoto e só tinham trocado duas ou três palavras no dia inteiro. Não poderia imaginar o que aconteceria que passasse o ano inteiro ao seu lado.

1989 seria o caos que ele não estava procurando.

“Algum problema, Sr. Byun?” O professor intercedeu, com uma voz nada simpática.

Byun se virou para ele, com o mesmo sarcasmo de sempre, não poupava nada mesmo que estivesse diante de uma autoridade. Do não sabia se ficava espantado pela sua ousadia ou burrice. Talvez fosse um misto dos dois.

“Além dessa aula? Não. Nenhum.” Ah, mas ele não disse isso. Só podia estar de brincadeira!

O Sr. Kwon sorriu, mas sem graça alguma. Parecia mais querer ver onde o garoto iria chegar.

“Qual o problema com a aula, Sr. Byun?”

“Esse monte de número, e blá blá. Quem entende isso?”

“Você está com dificuldade? Se for o caso, sugiro que você passe a ter plantões com o colega ao seu lado. Pelo menos 3 vezes na semana.” O que? Não! Quando foi que a situação tinha virado para ele? Ah, mas isso não podia acontecer.

“Senhor… se me permite… acho que talvez o Byun poderia precisar de mais foco na aula. Não acredito que será necessário-”

“Do Kyungsoo.” Kwon o cortou “Você aceitou o cargo de monitor da disciplina. O máximo que pode fazer é cumpri-lo.” O professor não disse de maneira rude, era mais como se estivesse lhe dizendo: ‘Hey, ajude seu colega, qual é?’. Ajude o colega? Até parece que ele queria ser ajudado.

Kyungsoo virou a face para o suposto Byun, que também não estava com uma cara muito boa.

Ótimo.

Pelo menos nenhum dos dois concordavam com aquilo. Um ponto em comum, olha só que maravilha.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Já era hora do almoço, e Baekhyun ainda não tinha superado toda a história da monitoria. Queria matar o professor Kwon, e depois, matar o espírito dele de novo. E mais uma vez. Só para provar que havia conseguido mandá-lo pro quinto dos infernos.

Não era possível que ele teria que se submeter àquilo. Era, na realidade, um absurdo tremendo. Como poderia sequer ser monitorado? E ainda três vezes na semana? Eram apenas dois dias para que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa com seu tempo a tarde!

Não poderia acontecer coisa pior!

Claro, tinha o fato de que ele passaria mais tempo com o baixinho de bochechas grandes. O que não era tão chato, já que podia ficar lhe perturbando enquanto estivesse lá.

Baekhyun sorriu.

O garoto era engraçado. Seu maior passatempo havia se tornado vê-lo ficar vermelho de raiva, e socando os óculos de volta no nariz quando ficava nervoso. Era hilário de se ver.

Talvez então poderia valer a pena.

Talvez.

Ele estava já virando para o refeitório, quando avistou Chanyeol, indo na direção contrária, a caminho da quadra.

Byun franziu o cenho.

Ele não havia falado com seu amigo hoje de manhã, o que era um milagre. Ele quase sempre ligava para a sua casa antes de aula, mesmo que fosse só para lhe falar algo como: ‘Hey cara, não vai adivinhar o tamanho do ovo que eu encontrei na geladeira hoje’. Chanyeol às vezes tinha uns papos esquisitos. Mas ele o amava do jeito que ele era.

Byun pensou em segui-lo. Pensou em ir lá, o encarar e perguntar o que estava havendo. O que estava o afringindo ao ponto dele sumir do mapa, só trocando uma ou duas palavras com ele?

De certa forma, a distância estava lhe afetando já. Mal conseguia ficar longe do amigo. Chanyeol era um dos únicos caras  com quem ele podia conversar de fato, então era normal que ele se sentisse um pouco vazio, certo? Já estava acostumado com a presença do grandão, lhe contando piadas ruins e falando sobre os assuntos do time que ele sequer entendia. Mas que ouvia com atenção, porque gostava de ouvi-lo.

Ele suspirou, voltando seu caminho para o refeitório. Não iria adiantar falar com ele agora. Provavelmente precisava de algum tempo até voltar em si mesmo. Então ele daria esse tempo a ele.

Baekhyun pegou sua comida, e foi direto procurando uma das mesas. Mas não achou ninguém com quem quisesse passar o intervalo junto. Eram todos uns idiotas. Já estava cansado de todas aquelas figurinhas repetidas no mesmo álbum, parecendo que nunca ia se dar por completo.

Mas assim que analisou o espaço do refeitório, percebeu que havia uma pessoa sozinha no canto, quase escondida em meio às sombras do lado que não tinha janela.

O outro estava segurando um livro, que de longe Byun não conseguia ver, mas parecia estar bem entretido lendo. Virava as páginas em questão de segundos, com a cara bem próxima das folhas, quase lhe tocando o nariz.

Baekhyun sorriu.

Se aproximou da mesa em que ele estava, e praticamente jogou sua bandeja na sua frente, para o assustar.

O que funcionou, pois o garoto deu um pulo de sua mesa, quase levando o almoço consigo.

“O que é isso? Quer me matar do coração?” Ele estava bravo novamente. Provavelmente socaria Byun no rosto, se não tivesse tanto medo. Seus olhos estavam um pouco mais arregalados que o normal, e a mão pousava no suéter vermelho, em cima do coração. Um pouco cômico, mas também preocupante. Ele parecia realmente estar com falta de ar.

“Hey. Não exagere. Foi só uma brincadeira.”

“Brincadeira? Seu idiota! Eu tenho asma.” Ah, essa não.

“Foi mal cara, eu não sabia.” Ele o olhou desconfiado, como se quisesse perfurar seu corpo com os olhos. Estava realmente muito bravo.

“Por que é que não acredito nisso?”

“Como eu poderia saber? As pessoas não vem com um ‘aviso de asma’. Ou por um acaso, você tem um?” O garoto franziu os lábios para ele, a contragosto.

“Não, não tenho.”

“Pois é. Achei que não mesmo.”

Agora ele estava o analisando. Como se na sua frente tivesse algum daquele problemas das aulas do Sr. Kwon. O olhar dele era um pouco intenso, o que incomodava um pouco Baekhyun.

“O que está fazendo aqui? Por que está sentado comigo?”

“Por que você está sozinho?”

“Eu te perguntei primeiro!”

“E eu lhe perguntei depois!” O garoto fechou a cara pra ele.

“Você é insuportável. Qual é a sua? Veio aqui pra quê? Quer zuar da minha cara? Ótimo! Já conseguiu. Agora vai lá dizer para seus amigos idiota que conseguiu assustador a baleia no oceano.”

“O que você está dizendo? Eu te pedi desculpas!”

“Você não me pediu desculpas.” Agora, isso era uma verdade que ele não tinha percebido antes.

Byun levou a mão até o pescoço, puxando um pouco os cabelos que estavam crescendo. Talvez, daqui um tempo, seu mullet já estaria crescido. Era o que ele esperava que acontecesse. Estava tentando ficar no estilo David Bowie, esperava que funcionasse.

O garoto estava com os braços cruzados, o encarando. Não iria ceder se continuassem a discutir dessa maneira.

“Escuta…” Fez uma menção de perguntar seu nome, o que o fez revirar os olhos.

“Kyungsoo! Meu nome é Kyungsoo.”

“Tá bem, tá bem! Kyungsoo.” Ele ergueu as mãos na defensiva. “Eu não vim aqui pra te zuar. E sinto muito que isso aconteça. Eu só espero que podemos fazer um acordo, uh? O que acha?” Kyungsoo o olhou, confuso.

“Fale mais…”

“Olha, não quero ter que passar tanto tempo aqui na escola. Já me basta as aulas que eu tenho que aturar. Talvez podemos ter um acordo sobre a monitoria?” O outro bufou.

“Nem pensar. Tenho que dar relatórios sobre você. O quanto evoluiu, o quanto aprendeu e o quanto avançamos com o nível da matéria.” Baekhyun ficou chocado.

“Você vai me avaliar?”

“Bem-vindo a minha vida.”

“Não acredito nisso! Por quê? Por que isso importa?”

“Vestibular. Não sei se está ciente.” Ele pegou mais algumas colheradas do almoço, como se já fosse seguro comer e a ameaça já estivesse passado.

“Só pode estar de brincadeira! Esse cara é maluco!”

“Bem, é… quer dizer, é o trabalho dele. Fazer com que todos nós passamos no vestibular.”

“Talvez alguns de nós não queira passar, será que ele já pensou nisso?” O outro ficou quieto. Não parecia ter o que responder para isso.

“Olha, não é complicado. Só… apareça lá, e… depois as coisas se resolvem.” Kyungsoo se levantou, guardando o livro na mochila, e puxando a bandeja vazia para os braços. “Quando mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo podemos acabar. Como… tirar o band aid de uma só vez.”

Baekhyun franziu o cenho, divertido.

Arrancar o band aid? Que tipo de expressão era aquela? Ninguém usava aquilo!  
Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça quando o garoto acenou, se despedindo e o deixando sozinho na mesa.

Era estranho que ele se sentisse um pouco feliz com um simples aceno de mão?


	4. Beat it

Já passava das 16h, o que significa que as aulas haviam acabado faz um tempo, e todos os alunos seguiam seu caminho para suas residências.

Kyungsoo estava quase em frente a casa amarela da qual pertencia a sua tia, mas que era alugada pelo pai. Então, teoricamente, era a sua casa também. Mas para ele sempre parecia mais como a casa da sua tia, e que eles apenas alugavam. 

Como um empréstimo ou coisa do tipo.

Era cansativo ter que lidar com aluguéis. Não eram baratos, e seu pai mal conseguia sustentá-los por ele mesmo. O emprego que tinha era meio período, já que a sua saúde não era das melhores. Então não podia se submeter a trabalhos que lhe exigissem muita força física.

Mas mesmo assim ele fazia.

Trabalhava a semana inteira, e ainda nos finais de semana, tudo para conseguir dar a Kyungsoo uma vida de estudos completa.

E ele odiava isso.

Odiava que tinha que ver seu pai se esgotar para que pudesse garantir algo para ele. Odiava o fato de seu irmão ter morrido. Odiava que seu hyung era o único que arcava com as despesas de antes. Odiava,  principalmente, que o governo tenha negligenciado a busca pelos estudantes que morreram no massacre. E odiava a si mesmo, por não ter a mínima vontade de seguir o caminho que seu pai lhe montou: cursar medicina, conseguir uma grana, e mudar suas vidas.

Não, não queria isso. Mas será que tinha escolha?

A verdade é que não era fácil estar no último ano. A pressão de dar um passo em falso e acabar com a escolha errada para o resto da vida era preocupante - pra não dizer estressante.

Kyungsoo não sentia como se pudesse controlar sua própria vida, vivia em função da expectativa que seu pai esperava dele.

Não.

Iria mais longe.

Vivia uma expectativa que a sociedade formava sobre ele.

Sobre todos eles: os jovens.

Ser jovem era aceitar viver com um destino incerto. Muitas coisas podiam acontecer, e você podia se arrepender de quase todas as suas decisões. E se se arrependesse, e aí? O que poderia fazer? 

Voltar para trás era uma opção?

Não era como se o mundo fosse se solidarizar com a sua vida. Muitas vezes, ninguém nem ligava para os seus sonhos e aspirações, que acabavam sufocados pela pressão de querer agradar a todos.

Mas era assim que funcionava, certo?

A porta da frente da casa se abriu, com seu pai carregando algumas caixas e sanitos cheios de lixo para fora. Não ia aprender nunca.

“Pai, não pode carregar tantas coisas de uma vez! Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer?” Kyungsoo ficava constantemente irritado pela teimosia dele. Era como falar com uma porta.

O velho sorriu pra ele com amor.

“Eu estou bem, filho. Só me ajude com essas caixas de cima, uh?” Kyungsoo pegou as caixas e alguns sacos para si mesmo, enquanto seguiam para a lata de lixo. Depositou tudo lá, e esperou que o mais velho fizesse o mesmo.

Seu pai se curvou com um pouco de dificuldade, e voltou pra cima já cansado pelo esforço. Não estava nada bem, e era visível isso. Ele estava no nível da exaustão.

“Pai… você deveria voltar para dentro. Deixe que eu faço as coisas hoje. Descanse, vá para a cama.” O mais velho se aproximou, com um sorriso fácil no rosto. Ele sempre tinha sorrisos fáceis para o garoto, e isso era o que o motivava. O amor que compartilhavam.

Mesmo com tantas dificuldades, seu pai sempre estava sorrindo e dizendo o quanto ele apreciava o cuidado que Kyungsoo tinha com ele. Nunca falhava em lhe dar presentes, nunca esquecia um aniversário sequer. Ele sempre fora muito dedicado pela família, mesmo antes, quando sua mãe era viva.

Tinham uma família feliz, e era grato por isso. Só esperava que pudesse não ser uma decepção para seu velho no futuro. Morreria ao ter que ver o pai decepcionado consigo, era mais do que suportava aguentar.

“Entre você, garoto. Já se esforçou na escola hoje, uh? O futuro médico não pode ficar aí bobeando assim. Ainda terá muitos plantões para fazer.” O menino sorriu fraco.

Não sabia muito bem o que sentir com isso. Talvez deveria se motivar, mas muitas vezes, queria apenas gritar. Parecia que qualquer coisa o assombrava para o futuro. 

Um fantasma fora do seu próprio tempo.

“Certo, pai. Eu te ajudo com o jantar.” 

“Vamos.” Ele puxou o garoto com um abraço de lado, enquanto eles entravam na casa.

Ainda estava do mesmo jeito, um pouco escura e abafada por ficar fechada o dia todo. Havia um pouco de louça suja na mesinha do centro, provavelmente do café da manhã que seu pai havia tomado. Sua sorte é que não tinha nenhum tipo de animal asqueroso, como as malditas baratas. Seria difícil limpar o local com a presença de uma delas. 

Ele odiava baratas.

“Vou tomar um banho, e já desço aqui, okay?” Seu pai apenas sorriu, concordando com um aceno.

Ele subiu as escadas, e entrou dentro do quarto já pensando sobre o que havia acontecido no dia.

Era um pouco surreal que, depois de tantos anos, o garoto do armário ao lado finalmente tivesse falado com ele. Mesmo que duvidasse que Byun soubesse desse fato.

Baekhyun parecia ser alheio a muitas coisas.

Mas Kyungsoo não havia sido alheio em nada.

Não estava muito feliz com a decisão do professor de lhe empurrar um aluno que Kyungsoo tivesse que ensinar, não era para isso que a monitoria existia. Kwon sabia muito bem disso.

Mas porque havia feito, então? Achava que seria ele quem daria um jeito no garoto rebelde? Mal conseguia falar com o roqueiro sem querer socá-lo na cara.

E qual foi a sua intenção, indo almoçar com ele daquele jeito? Até parecia que não ligava por ele ser o nerd gordo e excluído. Será que ao menos sabia o quanto todos odiavam Kyungsoo? O quanto sofria pelas piadas maldosas? Provavelmente ia ganhar uma má fama se ficasse andando com ele.

O baixinho bufou.

Vai ver é isso o que Byun Baekhyun quer: encrenca. Parece ser só no que é bom.

Kyungsoo se aproximou da pequena mesa onde ficavam seus materiais de estudos para deixar sua mochila, até que percebeu, mais escondidos entre a papelada, seus inúmeros roteiros e ficha de personagens de ficção científica.

Puxou alguns para rever.

Muitos deles ainda faltavam coisa ou outra para ajustar, o que ficava difícil de se fazer a mão. Gostaria de ter uma máquina de escrever, iria facilitar muito a sua vida.

Escrever tudo a mão era cansativo, porque suas ideias simplesmente corriam pela sua mente como um maratonista. E era difícil de alcançar. Muitas vezes elas lhe escapavam simplesmente porque não dava conta de escrevê-las a tempo. Era um pouco triste.

Folheou o pequeno caderno, vendo que muitas cenas já estavam estabelecidas para um história que havia pensado em fazer um tempo atrás.

Era sobre uma guerra ambientada em uma galáxia distante. Não, não era sobre Star Wars. 

Era diferente.

Na sua história, uma galáxia específica estava vivendo na devastação pós guerra. Dois planetas haviam se atacado ao ponto da devastação quase completa, e isso estava ficando cada vez mais pior. Haviam planos de vingança, e um deles era um pouco mirabolante: experimento científico com humanos. Humanos que desenvolviam poderes que lhes eram dados por uma árvore mãe em seu planetas natal.

Então basicamente haveria uma guerra com mutantes (12 deles para ser mais específico) em que o planeta adversário teria que achar uma maneira de bloquear seus ataques sobrenaturais. Era uma história bem mista e doida, mas que de alguma maneira estava tentando fazer dar certo.

Kyungsoo sorriu, quando escondeu novamente seus papéis dentro do compartimento escondido. Ninguém precisava saber deles além dele mesmo. Não mesmo.

Isso até que o dava uma certa motivação. Mesmo que por um breve momento. Os roteiros eram todos cheios de ideias, e até pensou em fazer alguns sketches da suposta capa, ou talvez alguns quadrinhos? Não sabia direito.

Se tivesse coragem, poderia submeter seu texto no jornal da escola. Mas duvidava que iam querer postá-lo. Era diferente, e as pessoas normalmente não gostavam de coisas diferentes.

Disso ele já sabia muito bem.

Kyungsoo desceu do quarto depois do banho, indo em direção a cozinha. Estava cheirando a temperos e molho de soja.

“O que está fazendo, pai?” Perguntou se enfiando entre o fogão para ver. Havia algumas panelas com vegetais, e uma cheia de molho. Era um dos jantares mais fartos que eles haviam tido em algum tempo.

“Estou fazendo algo especial. Tenho uma coisa para te contar hoje.” O mais velho se virou para ele, sorrindo, com os braços cruzados encostado no fogão.

Seu pai era bem magro, mas ainda era um homem um pouco grande. Já havia sido um cara bem bonito e jeitoso, daqueles que as mulheres admiravam nos dramas da televisão. Mas hoje em dia ele tinha uma aparência envelhecida pela cansaço e a doença, mesmo que isso não anulasse a sua beleza masculinizada de traços fortes. Alguns diziam que eles eram parecidos. 

Mas Kyungsoo discordava. 

Não era nada como o pai.

O velho lhe direcionou para o quintal no fundo da casa, onde havia uma pequena picape estacionada.

Piscou os olhos duas, três, dez vezes. 

Não podia acreditar.

“Eles… eles o encontraram?” Seus olhos já não conseguiam conter as lágrimas que estava tentando não derramar.

Seu pai murchou na mesma hora.

“Oh, não querido. Me perdoe. Eu deveria ter imaginado que pensaria assim.” Sr. Do o puxou para um abraço, tentando lhe passar consolo. “Eles não o encontraram, filho. Sinto muito. Sinto mesmo.” Também tinha a voz embargada enquanto tentava falar com ele. “A picape estava na casa do lago esse tempo toda. Seu tio a trouxe hoje de manhã. Nem sequer abri ainda, pensei que não deveria tirar de você esse momento.” Ele postou um beijo em sua cabeça, enquanto se abraçavam.

Kyungsoo sentia falta de momentos como esse. Pois momentos como esse sempre terminavam com um abraço triplo e alegre com seu irmão. Mas agora parecia uma lembrança muito distante de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Parecia quase um delírio de sua mente.

“Me desculpe, garoto.” O pai sussurrou, ainda com o rosto de Kyungsoo colado ao seu peito.

O menino suspirou.

“Tudo bem, pai. Eu só…” Balançou a cabeça, espantando o pensamento.

“Ainda tem esperanças que um dia, talvez, ele possa voltar...” O pai completou, com um olhar triste. “Eu também, Soo. Eu também.” Ambos agora olhavam para a picape velha que estava estacionada. Um pouco torta, na opinião de Kyungsoo. Kyuhyun ficaria doido se a visse assim.

A cor ainda era a mesma: vermelho salmão vivo. Ou, vermelho desbotado. Mas preferia achar que era salmão.

Seu irmão... era um daqueles caras selvagens. Adorava fazer aventuras com a picape, que havia comprado do mecânico da cidade por um preço muito justo. Ou duvidável. “ _Pelo menos ela pega...",_  é o que ele sempre dizia.

Saiam juntos às vezes para subir a montanha ou simplesmente ir em algum lugar longe. No rádio, sempre algum rock antigo das fitas que Kyuhyun conseguia com admiradoras ou na loja ali perto.

De certa forma irônica, o garoto da sua escola até que parecia um pouco com ele.

Kyungsoo olhou para a picape novamente, não sabendo direito como reagir. Estava demasiadamente curiosa sobre ela, ao mesmo tempo que tinha medo. 

Medo de ser a última lembrança de seu irmão ainda viva, intocável. Sentia que se quebrasse esse elo, não teria mais volta. Teria que aceitar o destino que a vida estava lhe proporcionando.

Seu pai voltou para o fogão, sem dizer uma palavra.

Mas não precisava.

Kyungsoo sabia o que deveria fazer.

Reuniu toda a força que conseguia, e foi até a picape vermelha e desbotada. 

Havia uma chave já na porta, o que lhe poupou o tempo de suspense para abri-la.

1, 2, 3 e ela estava aberta.

O cheiro. O cheiro era insuportável. Cheirava como Kyuhyun. E isso fazia com que o coração de Kyungsoo se apertasse em uma dor dilacerante.

Doía tanto, mas tanto que achou que não iria suportar. Era demais para ele.

Suas lágrimas desciam como cachoeiras, e Kyungsoo se curvou no banco da frente em posição fetal. O golpe foi fatal. 

Tudo dentro do automóvel lembrava seu irmão, todas as suas coisas estavam ali: as fitas antigas do Bon Jovi que cantavam juntos, o isqueiro customizado feito por Kyungsoo, a regata do time de basquete em que ele jogava, e havia até mesmo um sutiã perdido no chão do carro.

Ali, dentro daquela picape antiga, guardava-se toda e única essência de seu irmão na Terra. Era o seu último vestígio.

E era doloroso demais constatar isso.

Kyungsoo fugiu dali o mais rápido possível. Tamanha rapidez fez com que caísse na grama do jardim, com os joelhos apoiados de quatro. 

E assim ele ficou. Durante 10, 15 ou 30 minutos, nem ao menos sabia.

Apenas se concentrava em respirar e não ter nenhuma crise de asma. Sabia que elas iam e voltavam conforme o seu emocional, que no momento estava tremendamente abalado.

Conforme foi se acalmando, e a respiração se estabilizando, o menino começou a se sentir mais leve.

A grama que pinicava seu joelho, de alguma forma o fazia perceber a realidade em sua volta. A realidade para qual não queria voltar: aquela em que seu hyung não estava mais presente.

  
  
  
  


O Sol já havia se posto fazia um bom tempo. Mas isso não fazia com que Baekhyun quisesse sair do Fliperama no centro da cidade.

O novo jogo de luta japonês era totalmente viciante, e fazia com que vários garotos de todas as cidades vizinhas viessem em busca de uma partida para quebrar recordes. O que era totalmente a maior inspiração da vida de Baekhyun: quebrar o recorde de todas as máquinas. 

Já tinha até mesmo seu próprio codinome: B100Smash. Claro que não cabia na máquina, então ele se contentava com as siglas B1S.

Já estava na sua 24a ficha, quando seu amigo Chanyeol entrou no Fliperama. Sozinho.

Byun franziu o cenho desconfiado.

O grandão estava se dirigindo ao caixa para comprar suas fichas, enquanto o menor se esforçava para não ser percebido.

Seu melhor amigo estava agindo muito estranho ultimamente. Quase não se falavam como antes, e no almoço, era quase impossível de ver Chanyeol no refeitório.

E ainda tinha aquela fita.

Aquela misteriosa fita de etiqueta rasgada, que havia encontrado na biblioteca um tempo atrás.

Não podia ser tudo uma grande coincidência. Era impossível.

Park parou em frente de uma das máquinas, e colocou uma ficha. O barulho familiar de um outro jogo de luta se fez presente no ambiente, e o garoto logo começou a socar os botões da máquina.

Parecia nervoso. Ou mais que isso, parecia extremamente frustrado.

Byun ainda se escondia atrás de uma das máquinas, o observando.

Não sabia se saía dali para enfrentá-lo sobre suas atitudes passadas, ou se simplesmente o deixava em paz. Sentia falta do amigo, claro que sentia, mas também sabia reservar o seu espaço pessoal.

O pequeno resolveu ir embora. Era melhor que conversasse com ele quando ambos tivessem com a cabeça em pé. O que não parecia ser o caso de Chanyeol naquele momento.

Dirigiu-se para saída do Fliperama, com a mochila nas costas, e saiu porta a fora. O ar do começo da noite estava um pouco frio por ser primavera. O que o fazia triste. Baekhyun sempre ia na praia quando a estação permitia. Era um do seus lugares favoritos.

Andava pela rua quando viu Oh Sehun em uma bicicleta, se dirigindo para o Fliperama.

“Hey.” Cumprimentou.

O garoto parou a bicicleta de uma maneira tão elegante que parecia ter saído de um filme. A calça jeans lhe apertava nas pernas esguias, e o casaco do time só fazia com que ele ganhasse uma pose arrogante.

O que não era o caso.

Sehun era um cara legal. Apesar de ser julgado pelos outros, por causa dos idiotas do Time de Futebol Americano. Esses sim eram bem idiotas. Byun odiava todos eles.

Principalmente Kris Wu.

“Olá. Já está indo embora?” Perguntou olhando para a mochila de Byun.

“É… bem… minhas fichas estavam acabando.” O pequeno deu de ombros, como se explicasse tudo.

“Certo.” O outro sorriu. “Você… uh, é amigo de Chanyeol, certo?” Baekhyun virou-se para ele com toda sua atenção.

“Sim?”

“É que eu… não o vejo desde o treino de ontem. Ele não responde as minhas ligações. Você… falou com ele por um acaso?” O menino ficou surpreso.

Deveria dizer que seu amigo estava, nesse exato momento, espancando os botões de um arcade dentro do Fliperama?

Não sabia em que pé estava a situação dos dois. Chanyeol parecia bem nervoso. E quando ele estava nervoso, normalmente não era uma boa ideia perturbá-lo.

“Eu… ah… eu não o vejo desde o outro dia.” Percebeu que lhe deu a resposta incorreta, pois a expressão de Oh Sehun caiu no mesmo momento.

Parecia desolado.

Ah, espera um pouco. O que esse gigante havia feito para seu amigo? Se Sehun tivesse o magoado, teria que se ver com ele.

“Entendo. Bem, obrigado Baekhyun. Se tiver alguma notícia dele, por favor me diga. Realmente preciso falar com ele.” Isso não dependia do pequeno para decidir. Chanyeol era quem iria escolher se falaria com ele ou não.

Mas tudo o que Baekhyun disse foi:

“Firmô.” O outro acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

Montou na bicicleta novamente e saiu pela rua, pedalando com as pernas altas e ritmada.

Baekhyun ficou com um pouco de raiva o observando: Sehun era ridiculamente bonito. Queria não ter inveja do seu corpo esguio e malhado, mas era impossível. Byun sempre pareceu infantil em suas roupas, que eram bem maiores do que ele. Por mais que se esforçasse para parecer intimidador, sua estatura não colaborava. Nunca iria ser um astro do rock desse jeito.

O menino bufou, antes de seguir seu caminho.

Se voltasse para falar com Chanyeol, não sabia se conseguiria aguentar a rejeição dele. Seu amigo provavelmente iria desconversar, deixando-lhe de fora novamente.

Baekhyun sempre ficava de fora.

Parecia que não era confiável, ou que não valia a consideração das pessoas. As vezes sentia que estava sozinho no mundo. Não era possível que todos só se importassem consigo mesmos, onde havia parado a empatia?

O mundo estava cada vez mais solitário.

Continuou andando, até que chegou perto de um daqueles bancos da praça central. Havia ali alguns jovens fumando e bebendo, alguns até… bem, digamos que era uma cena bem quente.

Byun abriu sua mochila, tirando o walkman para fora, quando percebeu um papel solto no fundo da bolsa. Era o poema que havia copiado no outro dia.

Ele o abriu para ler.

 

  
 _A pedra solitária sobe direto para o céu_  
E olha para as quatro direções do Lago Placid.  
Ondas constantemente espirram em torno das raízes da pedra  
Como galhos de árvores tremem incessantemente ao vento.  
A pedra se inclina nas ondas, imergindo sua sombra  
Enquanto uma névoa do por do sol invadindo, transforma seu topo para vermelho.  
Desacompanhada, ela se projeta para além dos picos agrupados,  
Subindo sozinha entre as nuvens brancas.

 

 

A pedra solitária.

O garoto bufou.

Podia bem compreender o que a coitada da pedra está sentindo.

Era estranho, mas cada vez que pegava esse poema, sentia um pouco mais perto de o compreender melhor. Talvez quando finalmente se colocasse no lugar da pedra, iria entender de uma vez por todas o seu significado.

O menino sorriu, ao constatar uma ironia.

Não pensou que justamente a empatia era a coisa que lhe faltava para que pudesse compreender o que estava escrito ali.

Talvez teria que se transformar na pedra solitária.


	5. When the Night Comes

Era mais um dia em que as baladas coreanas lhe tiravam do sono profundo de 8 horas seguidas.

Kyungsoo gostava dessa. 

Era uma das mais tocadas e sua favorita do momento: When the Night Comes, de Lee Sunhee. Talvez não seria uma boa música para começar o dia agitado e determinado, mas ele mesmo não se sentia assim. Depois do choque da dia anterior, o garoto ainda guardava em si algumas emoções que não conseguia lidar ainda. Como o reconhecimento de que talvez seu irmão teria partido para sempre.

Não.

Não podia pensar nisso. 

Principalmente não agora, quando tinha que vestir a máscara para encarar seu pai e o resto dos alunos do colegial. Definitivamente não tinha tempo para perder sentindo coisas.

Desceu as escadas 20 minutos depois, a caminho da cozinha para tomar o café. Seu pai já não estava em nenhum lugar da casa, o que significava que provavelmente teria ido trabalhar bem cedo novamente. Preparou o próprio café, tomando tudo rapidamente para não perder hora. Engoliu em algumas garfadas, e saiu porta a fora, procurando de sua bicicleta. Assim que montou, escutou alguém lhe chamando de longe:

“Hey… Do Kyungsoo! Quer uma carona?” O menino se virou, tentando enxergar alguma coisa com seus 3.5 graus de miopia. 

Falhando miseravelmente.

O carro que estava do outro lado, fez uma manobra até o lugar que estava parado. Literalmente. Sem se mover do lugar. Assim que pode ter o mínimo de visão, ficou assustado.

Era Kang Seulgi vindo ao seu enlaço.

“A” Kang Seulgi. Kang Seulgi que nem ao menos sabia que morava na casa da frente. 

Quão desligado podia ser?

“Uh… eu estou bem…” A garota sorriu pra ele, brilhantemente, como se tentasse convencê-lo do contrário com a sua beleza. 

Talvez fosse comum que funcionasse com os outros garotos. Bem, se ao menos tivesse interesse em qualquer coisa além de Ficção Científica, então talvez funcionaria com ele. Ou não. Kang Seulgi não era do tipo alcançável.

“Vamos, Soo… você economiza no suor.” Não teve nem ao menos tempo de rebater, quando a garota abriu a porta do carro, esperando que ele montasse no banco da carona.

O que acabou fazendo.

Kyungsoo segurava a mochila em um abraço apertado, enquanto a garota dava partida no carro. Estava nervoso. Nunca havia ficava a sós com alguém como Kang Seulgi antes, nem ao menos com uma garota considerada “normal” aos olhos da sociedade do colegial. Esforçava-se muito para não suar em bicas.

“E então… nervoso com o SAT?” Bem, aquela era uma pergunta bem ridícula.

Era indubitavelmente óbvio que estaria nervoso para o SAT. Era o exame da sua vida, sua única chance.

Ela também deveria estar nervosa. 

O mundo estava nervoso. Jovens deveriam se formar, entrar na faculdade, e dar orgulho aos seus pais. Era assim que a sociedade funcionava. Um erro e você está fora — vira o atrasado, o que não entrou antes, o que reprovou por tentar. O mundo simplesmente contava com as suas falhas invés de olhar para suas lutas. E essa era uma das razões pela qual Kyungsoo sempre achou toda essa história uma grande merda.

“Estou sim… Você não?” Seulgi olhava para a estrada, com a boca torcida em desagrado.

“Claro, mas não entendo muita coisa. Parece que perdi anos da minha vida estudando pra isso.” Sabia o que ela queria dizer.

O seu único foco da vida era estudar para o vestibular. E, depois disso, o que mais? O que tinha no fim do percurso? Se você passasse, talvez um pote de ouro, mas se não… será que toda a sua caminhada valeria a pena?

Kyungsoo apenas concordou, sem muita ideia do que poderia falar.

“Mas você deve estar se perguntando… porque te chamei tão de repente.”

Era exatamente o que pensava.

“É… quero dizer… o que você, uh, quer comigo?” Estavam quase chegando na escola agora, então a menina começou a ficar um pouco apreensiva.

Passou os dedos pela franja reta colada na testa, e abriu um dos pirulitos redondos que sempre carregava consigo.

Kyungsoo sabia disso pois os meninos comentavam sobre essas coisas no banheiro masculino. Não que ele achava respeitoso. As vezes só queria que aqueles moleques crescessem um pouco. Ou se afogassem na privada.

“Você conhece Byun Baekhyun, certo?” O garoto franziu o cenho.

O garoto do lado do seu armário? Seria esse?

“Uh… quem seria?” Kang arregalou os olhos maquiados.

De onde estava, podia ver que ela havia caprichado. Não era à toa a fama que tinha não só entre os meninos, mas meninas também. Ela era bem bonita.

“O garoto que sempre se mete em confusão. O coreano, claro… não o idiota do Kris Wu.” Ah, esse Kyungsoo conhecia bem.

“Eu não diria que conheço ele, pois não nos falamos muito.” Além dele ter estranhamento almoçado consigo no outro dia, ou toda a provocação que fazia quando o via.

Mas Byun parecia ser esse tipo de cara, então não dava muita atenção a isso.

Seulgi chupou o pirulito de modo que fez um barulho de beijo. O garoto achou que ela provavelmente deveria confiar muito nele por fazer esse tipo de coisa em sua presença. Ou simplesmente o achava tão insignificante ao ponto de não ligar. Kyungsoo duvidava que era a primeira opção.

“Bem, isso já serve. Quer dizer… estão na mesma sala, certo? Pois então! Vou dar uma festa no próximo mês, e...” Ah, já tinha entendido tudo.

“Escuta… Kang Seulgi… não sou a pessoa certa pra isso. Se quer um encontro com Baekhyun, sugiro que fale com um de seus amigos do time de basquete. Ou futebol, não sei... não ligo. Obrigado pela carona.” Kyungsoo abriu a porta saindo do carro ao mesmo tempo da menina, que parecia não se dar por vencida.

“Hey, espere Kyungsoo! Eu nem sequer disse alguma coisa!”

“Não precisa.” Rebateu em voz alta, já que estava bem distante da garota.

Era só o que lhe faltava. Ser cupido de Byun Baekhyun? Há. Que vida mais irônica! Do já tinha problemas o suficiente para encarar por si só, não precisava de mais drama adolescente na sua vida.

Caminhou rapidamente até a entrada da escola, passando pelo corredor. Todos os alunos estavam lá, sendo barulhentos como sempre, mas alguns atletas pareciam meio cabisbaixos. Era os dois mais altos: o bonitão que todos conheciam, Oh Sehun, e seu amigo do cabelo esquisito.

Os dois eram estranhos juntos, mas meio que faziam um par completo. Onde Oh Sehun tinha de frieza, o outro orelhudo parecia ter de bobagens. Eram um contraste engraçado. Mas naquele momento, ambos pareciam frios e distantes. Kyungsoo notou que o cabelo do mais alto estava mais selvagem que nunca, e alguns caras do time caçoavam dele por isso. Oh Sehun não abriu a boca em nenhum momento para defendê-lo.

Do já estava ficando irritado.

“Não vale a pena discutir, são todos uns babacas sem corações.” O baixinho se virou, ao som da voz raivosa ao seu lado.

Era uma garota também rechonchuda. Parecia ter as bochechas de um esquilo, de tão grandes que eram. Os olhos sumiam toda vez que fazia alguma careta.

“Ah… eu só… estou indo para o meu armário na verdade.” A garota o avaliou de cima em baixo.

“Você não é o monitor de exatas? Qual seu nome?”

“Do Kyungsoo.” Fez uma pequena reverência por educação, mas a menina não pareceu ligar.

“Sou Kim Minah, 2° ano.” A garota enrolou os cabelos negros nos dedos, enquanto observava de longe os outros rapazes no corredor. “Enfim, Do Kyungsoo. Você me parece ser um cara legal. Por que não o vejo sempre por aí?”

Agora era ele quem estava surpreso.

De onde a garota havia tirado isso?

“Uh, não… sei?” A garota sorriu.

“Você é engraçado. E fofo. Quer ir numa festa?” Do continuava a não entender o que ela queria dizer. 

Nunca haviam falado diretamente com ele antes, se não fosse por xingamentos maldosos sobre sua aparência física. Mas então, parecia que hoje tudo havia mudado.

“Eu não vou em festas, me desculpe. Com licença.” O menino fechou o armário, só levando consigo o essencial para a aula de cálculo que teria.

A garota, ao invés de questionar, apenas chacoalhou os ombros:

“Você quem sabe, Do Kyungsoo.” Se ele sabia?

 Ha. 

Talvez estivesse esperando demais.

Seguiu novamente pelo longo corredor até a sala de aula, na qual todos os alunos estavam presentes. Inclusive ele: o rebelde invocado, Byun Baekhyun. O garoto do momento!

Kyungsoo suspirou.

Seriam longas horas até que acabassem aquela aula, poderia prever.

O garoto levantou o olhar para cima, assim que sentiu sua presença por perto. Deu um sorriso um tanto exagerado, como se guardasse o maior segredo da humanidade. Era muito deboche mesmo!

“Bom dia, Do Kyungsoo.” Ah, agora todos lhe chamava pelo nome? Só podia ser alguma brincadeira!

Não respondeu absolutamente nada. Apenas sentou no seu lugar de sempre, esperando com que o professor Kwon entrasse na sala para começar aula. Mas Byun parecia não lhe dar paz:

“Vai me ignorar mesmo? Ai! Meu pobre coração não aguenta a tamanha nevasca do seu gelo.” Okay, talvez o sorriso que tinha dado teria sido involuntário. Mas apenas porque o rebelde realmente sabia como ser engraçado. “Ah. O que temos aqui?”

Antes que pudesse reagir a qualquer coisa, o Baekhyun puxou para si o walkman amarelo de Kyungsoo que estava em cima da mesa. Nem ao menos teve um tempo para pensar, e os fones já estavam nas orelhas do menino.

Ah, não. 

Do odiava que mexessem em suas coisas! Era o seu pior pesadelo!

Baekhyun parecia sério enquanto, provavelmente, escutava mais uma de suas ballads coreanas. Era o amor da sua vida, mas também tinha pleno conhecimento que o menino não iria gostar nadica do seu gosto musical.

O garoto retirou os fones, com uma expressão de repúdio no rosto. Voltou-se para Kyungsoo com toda a indignação que podia juntar:

“Como você consegue escutar essa porcaria? Vai me deixar surdo.” Do revirou os olhos.

“Olha… não estou com intenção de discutir isso com você. E, por favor, tenha a decência de PEDIR as coisas alheias antes de pegá-las. Será que sua mãe não lhe deu boas maneiras?”

“E a sua pelo jeito não lhe deu um bom gosto musical!” Kyungsoo lhe daria um soco na cara se não estivessem na sala de aula, mas tudo o que pode fazer foi puxar o walkman das garras daquele abusado.

Se virou pra frente sem dizer uma palavra.

Byun bufou, desacreditado.

“Hey, estou brincando.” Do franziu os olhos para ele, nada contente com suas atitudes infantis.

O garoto o irritava demais.

A porta da sala foi aberta num baque, revelando um professor Kwon apressado como se tivesse sido pego no meio de um furacão.

“Bom dia pessoal. Peço desculpas pelo atraso.” Disse, mesmo que ninguém parecia ligar para o que dizia. “Todos abram seus livros na página 84. Vamos ver um pouco de geometria hoje.” Ah, pelo menos algo para agradar o seu dia.

O sorriso que abriu era tão grande quanto as explicações escritas na página. Baekhyun franzia o cenho como se tudo estivesse escrito em um outro idioma totalmente diferente.

Kyungsoo segurava um sorriso.

“Tentem resolver em duplas. Qualquer complicação, ergam a mão que eu vou até vocês.”

“Sim.” Respondeu a classe em uníssono.

Byun voltou-se para Kyungsoo.

“Você faz e eu corrijo.” O menino riu.

“Nem em um milênio.” Baekhyun torceu os lábios, desagradado “Vamos dividir. Você faz as 3 primeiras, e eu as duas últimas.”

“Isso não é justo!” O outro rebateu, revoltado.

Até parece que ele tinha algum poder para reclamar de algo, Kyungsoo era quem fazia tudo naquela dupla.

“Claro que é, são as mais fáceis!”

“Talvez pra você, que é um nerd mala sem alça.” Do abriu a boca para se defender, mas ele continuou. “Eu simplesmente não entendo esse monte de número satânico, não entendo porque as pessoas acham que é útil eu ter que aprender a calcular os ângulos de um triângulo.” Ah, porque as pessoas tinham que ver a ciência desse jeito?

Kyungsoo já estava se preparando para fazer o seu sermão.

“É bem útil na verdade.” Byun cruzou os braços, como se esperasse por um discurso de convencimento.

“Como isso pode, supostamente, servir pra alguma coisa?” Era o que estava esperando.

Kyungsoo empurrou os óculos gigantes pra cima do nariz.

“Você pode usar a ciência em diversos projetos na sua casa, ou até mesmo na cozinha. Usamos de artifícios quimico-fisicos para calcular o tempo de preparo das coisas, por exemplo; ou o que se precisa ter para os ingredientes de um bolo de aniversário. Quanto a geometria, bem, ela é bem útil para projetos artesanais ou uma arrumação harmoniosa na sua casa. Você sabe, conhecimento nunca é demais.” O outro estava o olhando como se ele fosse mais um dos professores chatos de exatas que ele sabia que, as vezes, poderia ser.

Mas para Kyungsoo a ciência era a única voz racional do mundo, a única coisa capaz de fazê-lo mover em seus eixos. Sempre achou que a genialidade dos filmes de ficção científica era a maneira que proporcionavam uma visão além do que a ciência conhecida poderia alcançar, como se estender no tempo e planejar todas as possibilidades possíveis para o futuro científico. Se é que ele fizesse sentido.

Mas as pessoas pareciam levar isso como um caso negativo, o que pra ele era praticamente um insulto.

“Você é mesmo um nerd mala sem alça.” Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

Não havia adiantado.

“Talvez você precise mesmo de alguns plantões.” Estava se referindo as supostas aulas que teria que ministrar para Byun, mas o garoto deu de ombros.

“Tanto faz.” O professor agora olhava para os dois, fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa: “Tudo bem?”

Kyungsoo apenas concordou com a cabeça sem muitos detalhes.

Começaram a fazer os exercícios, demorando um pouco mais que o esperado. Baekhyun fazendo apenas 2 dos 3 propostos, mas conseguiram chegar ao fim.

O outro esticou as mãos, colocando-as atrás da cabeça, como se estivesse cansado de um longo dia de serviços.

“Wah, que coisa mais chata. Achei que ia morrer com o cérebro congelado.” Ele era tão exagerado que ficava difícil de levá-lo a sério.

O sinal tocou, liberando todos para trocar para a sala de História. Kyungsoo se levantou, ao passo que Byun seguiu para a saída sem lhe esperar. Não que estivesse contando com isso. Mas era falta de educação sair sem se despedir, certo? Aquele garoto era mesmo um…

“Do Kyungsoo.” Ah, essa não.

Kang Seulgi estava na sua frente novamente, dessa vez com um chiclete nos lábios. Tinha impressão que a menina chupava balas e doces 24h por dia. Não podia ser possível.

“Kang Seulgi… desculpe, mas preciso ir. A próxima aula já vai começar.”

“Só queria saber se conseguiu falar com Baekhyun oppa. Você sabe, sobre a festa.” Oppa? Será que ela ao menos sabia se ele era mais velho ou não?

Duvidava.

“Eu…” Começou a explicar que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, quando foi interrompido.

“Olha aqui está meu telefone, endereço, tudo. Por favor dê a ele pra mim. Obrigada!” A garota se inclinou, o beijando na bochecha.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos.

Isso nunca havia acontecido antes.

Todos na sala estavam olhando. Isso era péssimo! Iam lhe encher pelo resto de suas 6 vidas, ou até depois dela.

O garoto colocou rapidamente a mochila atrás das costas e saiu depressa da sala de aula.

  
  
  
  


Já havia passado por todas as aulas do dia e ainda pensava em como poderia fazer para passar menos tempo nelas, sem ser expulso ou reprovado no colégio. Baekhyun não aguentava mais ir para aquele lugar. Parecia o próprio hospício.

Estava no estacionamento com o seu habitual walkman, quando ele apareceu. O espertinho da sua turma: Do Kyungsoo.

Byun sorriu.

O jeito que ele andava era tão tipicamente nerd quanto ele mesmo. Vestia uma camisa xadrez por cima de uma camiseta branca, jeans e um tênis branco. Os óculos que pegava a face inteira só lhe dava um charme a mais. Era irresistível de provocações. Baekhyun sorriu enquanto se aproximava feito um predador. 

O menino estava a caminho do lugar onde haviam várias bicicletas acorrentadas em canos grossos de ferro. Supostamente, era pra ser difícil de roubar.

Supostamente...

“Hey, Do Kyungsoo!” A garoto saltou em pé, assustando-se.

Virou para trás com o chamado e, quando viu quem era, bufou. Continuou com o trabalho de abrir o cadeado e liberar as correntes da bicicleta de cano alto e vermelha que pedalava.

“Hey, baixinho, espera…”

“Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você, Byun. Me deixe em paz.”

“Caraca, mas você é muito chato mesmo!”

“Já ouvi coisas piores.”

“Escuta, só me escuta.” Do não parou, e já virava a bicicleta quando Baekhyun surgiu na sua frente com as mãos no guidão. Olhava para Kyungsoo com raiva. “Dá pra me escutar agora?”

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Nunca havia acontecido algo parecido com isso consigo antes. Não chamava atenção e nunca teve amigos de verdade, então não era acostumado com pessoas tendo interesse em lhe perturbar. Além de seu irmão, Kyuhyun.

“O que você quer, sinceramente?” O moreno mordeu os lábios em nervosismo.

Kyungsoo percebeu que havia ficado um pouco vermelho onde ele havia passado os dentes.

“Preciso da sua ajuda, tá legal? Acontece que sou mesmo ruim com essa merda de números que você tanto gosta. Então preciso que me ensine essa porcaria.” Kyungsoo riu, desacreditado.

“Então você admite que precisa da matemática? Quão irônico.” O outro torceu os lábios, em desaprovação.

“Só me ensine. Sem sermões, fechou? Em troca eu gravo pra você alguma fita que preste. Será um favor aos seus ouvidos.” Do revirou os olhos.

“Tanto faz, eu já tinha que lhe ajudar mesmo. Não é uma grande coisa.” Baekhyun sorriu com a grande vitória.

“Então vamos.”

“Vamos onde?”

“Ora, para a biblioteca! Você tem que me ensinar! Temos dever pra fazer.” Kyungsoo parou por alguns segundos, tentando se lembrar.

“Não temos dever pra fazer.”

“Você não, eu sim. E muitos. Vamos!” Byun se posicionou em cima da bicicleta, esperando que o menino montasse na garupa.

Kyungsoo cruzou os braços.

“Essa bicicleta não é minha. Não sei bem se podemos ir de dois.” O outro ficou confuso.

“Como assim não é sua?”

“Kang Seulgi me trouxe hoje de manhã, então fiquei sem ter como voltar, já que… bem, o motivo não é da sua conta. Mas então, pedi uma bicicleta emprestada para outra garota que conheço da biblioteca. Vou trazer de volta depois.” Baekhyun bufou, rindo.

“Você tomou toco de uma garota? Que merda, cara.” Kyungsoo empurrou os óculos de grau com força, subindo no nariz.

“Não tomei toco, idiota. Só me recusei a fazer um favor.”

“E o que ela queria? Uns amassos atrás da arquibancada?” Era incrível que ele era o único quem havia causado o problema em que estava se metido, mas ainda assim lhe enchia as paciências.

“Quer saber? Amanhã eu falo com você. Não sei se aguento mais dois minutos do seu lado!” Baekhyun levantou as mãos, se rendendo.

“Cruzes, você não tem senso de humor mesmo. Tá bom, tá bom… vamos. Vamos com a minha bicicleta.”

“Tá.” O baixinho cruzou os braços, já irritado.

Kyungsoo o seguiu sem dizer uma palavra, sentando na garupa da bicicleta de com a mochila pesando em suas costas. Baekhyun percebeu que não daria muito tempo sem que ele caísse do veículo quando fosse pedalar de verdade.

“Segura em mim.”

“Que?” Praticamente gritou no seu ouvido, indignado.

“Eu disse pra você segurar em mim. Tá com o mundo inteiro dentro da mochila.” Timidamente o menino aproximou as mãos, colocando-as por cima de seus ombros.

Baekhyun queria rir. Que merda era aquela?

“Kyungsoo… minha cintura. Agarre a minha cintura.” Pode sentir a bufada do garoto contra o seu pescoço, e logo as mãos gordinhas grudaram lado a lado da cintura fina.

Byun sentiu esquentar onde elas estavam. Se perguntava se o menino era naturalmente quente assim, ou algum tipo de bruxo.

“Segure-se.” Claro que ele não iria facilitar.

Pedalou que nem um maluco, sentindo os ventos pelas orelhas, enquanto o outro reclamava atrás de si pelo caminho inteiro. Baekhyun apenas ria e o ignorava, acelerando mais e mais, desviando com habilidade entre os carros. Não demoraram muito para chegar até a biblioteca do centro da cidade. Era menos barulhenta e tinha bem mais espaço que a biblioteca dentro da escola, com uma janela enorme e bem iluminada. Então Byun achou que seria uma boa para passar as tardes ali, com o seu monitor a tira gosto para encher o saco.

Já haviam entrado na sala iluminada onde haviam vários e vários corredores com pilhas de livros do chão ao teto. Baekhyun já estava se cansando, e nem ao menos havia começado a estudar.  

“Temos que procurar por alguns livros, e aí começamos.” Kyungsoo disse, seguindo escada a baixo, olhando para qual fileira iria se aventurar.

Baekhyun apenas o seguiu, sem muito o que poder fazer. As fileiras eram realmente grandes, e todas cheiravam como papel velho. Não era ruim, mas também não era fresco. Fazia o nariz coçar.

“Atchim!” Bem, não era como se não esperasse.

Do tirou o próprio lenço do bolso, assoando o nariz do espirro. Havia tanto pó naquela sala, que poderiam formar cinco desertos do Saara.

“Você está bem, Do Kyungsoo?” O garoto acenou positivamente.

“Sim, estou. Apenas que… muito pó me faz mal.”

“Podemos ir até a janela, e abri-la. Você não pode ficar respirando esse troço.” Do sorriu, formando um coração com os lábios.

Baekhyun paralisou.

Nunca havia visto um sorriso tão bonito na vida. Os lábios rosados eram volumosos, e cada parte parecia encher o coração que estava esticado retangularmente. Ou seria um losango? Ele nem ao menos sabia qual a forma. Apenas que queria muito ficar encarando.

“Não me diga que agora você está preocupado com a minha saúde? Quase me matou no caminho daqui!” O moreno despertou do torpor, um pouco abalado.

“É… uh… e-eu… preciso de um tutor, né?” O outro apenas deu de ombros, virando para o corredor que pensou poder haver materiais didáticos.

“Sempre podem te indicar outra pessoa, sabe. Não precisa ser eu.”

“Mas você é o nerd da sala. E a minha dupla.” E… bem, ele era bem mais fácil de lidar que os outros da escola.

“Tá, Byun. Tanto faz, estamos aqui mesmo.” E esperava que fossem ficar por mais tempo!

Precisava dele para poder passar naquele inferno de matéria ou seus pais o comeriam vivo. Não que ligasse tanto, mas sabia que demoraria até que ele pudesse colocar seu plano em prática.

Kyungsoo se agachou para pegar um livro que estava quase no chão da prateleira. Deu um sorriso enorme, agraciando Baekhyun com seus lábios de coração novamente. O garoto encarava sem o mínimo de decência. Estava fissurado.

“Não acredito que tem esse tipo de livro aqui.” Byun se aproximou, espiando por cima dos seus ombros.

O título lia-se: “ _2001, a Odisséia no Espaço_ ”, por Artur C. Clarke. Baekhyun torceu o nariz.

“Isso não é um filme?” Kyungsoo virou-se para lhe encarar, surpreso.

“Você já assistiu?”

“Cruzes, não! Nem morto! Mas eu lembro como falavam sobre esse filme em todos os lugares.”  

“É um dos meus filmes favoritos.” O menino ainda encarava o livro como se tivesse encontrado o  _El Dorado._

Baekhyun não poderia julgar, no entanto. Era viciado em poemas e livros de ditados chinês. Também não excluía a presença das letras de músicas dos seus ídolos do rock na sua filosofia de vida, levava tudo com extrema seriedade. Então não podia nem sequer achá-lo um nerd por isso.

Que saco!

“O que tem de tão especial nesse filme, no fim das contas? Não entendo pra quê tanta falação.” Kyungsoo parecia um nível a mais de chocado quando se virou para ele. 

O queixo até estava caído em choque.

Baekhyun percebeu que provavelmente havia falado alguma merda.

“O filme só é o melhor desde as últimas décadas. Como você pode falar algo assim?”

“Falam isso sobre todo filme de ficção científica que sai, não me surpreende.”

“O que? Baekhyun… vamos sentar.” O garoto o puxou pela mão até uma das mesas, perto de uma janela maior que enviasse mais luz.

Baekhyun apenas lhe seguiu, sem ter muito o que fazer. Sentaram um de frente para o outro, enquanto o garoto colocava o livro entre eles. A capa, o outro reparou, era bem diferente do que estava acostumado ver em livros por aí. Um tipo de artifício de metal, com uma nave saindo de uma base. Era realmente uma foto muito bem programada do espaço, levando em conta que era um lugar ainda não tão explorado ainda.

“Vou fazer você sair daqui direto para uma locadora.” Baekhyun riu.

Riu de verdade. 

Qual era a daquele garoto? Por que aquilo era tão importante pra ele?

“Fique a vontade.” Kyungsoo sorriu, como se estivesse armando um plano.

“Você não tem a mínima curiosidade para saber como vai ser o futuro?” 

Futuro?

Estava olhando para o garoto, com certa seriedade agora. Kyungsoo tinha os olhos grandes e curiosos para si, como uma criança vendo um mundo novo.

Baekhyun pensou sobre isso. O futuro, na verdade, era tudo o que pensava já fazia um bom tempo. Não só pensava no SAT, como também em como seria a sua vida com todas as possibilidade. E entre elas, a possibilidade de falhar.

Porque era a mais possível ali.

“Penso no futuro, sim. Mas…”

“Mas…?” Byun deu um riso nervoso.

“Bem, você não tem medo? Quer dizer…”

“Ah…” Kyungsoo se encostou na cadeira, com o olhar perdido na mesa. “Tenho, sim. Todos temos, certo? Quer dizer…” O outro riu, porque Do tinha terminado a sua fala como ele.

“Mas então o que tem de tão maravilhoso nesse livro?” Dessa vez o menino sorriu, empolgado.

“Ele é uma explicação sobre o filme, na verdade.”

“Então, sobre o que trata o filme?” O moreno cruzou os braços, como se esperasse para a ouvir a história da vida inteira de alguém.

Acontece que mais do que mal humorado, Baekhyun era curioso. E estava realmente curioso para saber como o filme havia influenciado a vida do menino baixinho na sua frente.

“Bem, basicamente o filme lida com a tecnologia, e como ela pode ou poderia ser evoluída através da ciência. Mostra sobre uma civilização antiga que tenta fazer contato com outras, e toda a complicação do processo. Há também uma suposição do que seria a vida artificial, do computador HAL, que no fim acabou ganhando "vida", tendo se integrado como uma entidade ao astronauta.”

“Ah…” O garoto riu.

“Ah…?’ Será que você entendeu algo?”

“Talvez eu deva assistir, e depois te falo.”

“Quer dizer que você vai ver?” A voz esperançosa fez com que Baekhyun sorrisse.

“Depende… você acha que posso encontrar os segredos do universo nesse filme?” Falava em tom de brincadeira, mas no fundo sabia que não estava brincando.

“Uh… não sei sobre isso. Quer dizer, será que ao menos é possível?”

“O que é possível?”

“O Universo é grande. Muito grande. As possibilidades de existência são muitas, e não falo apenas sobre vida inteligente, como eles exploram em 2001. Estou falando até mesmo da gente. Você sabe, em alguma realidade alternativa no tempo e espaço, eu poderia não estar aqui, nesta mesma sala com você, discutindo sobre isso. Ou poderíamos estar em outro lugar, como a praia; ou eu apenas poderia nem ao menos lhe conhecer. Então… não acho que seja possível.”

Tudo aquilo fazia sentido para Baekhyun.

Mas nada daquilo lhe confortava.

Nada fazia com que uma esperança de que pudesse se achar nesse vasto universo poderia surgir. Ou pelo menos que chegasse perto disso.

De não se tornar a pedra solitária.


End file.
